The Terror Twins
by Elle SuperWho
Summary: The twins are notorious in the supernatural world; they're a force to be reckoned with. After waking from their century long confinement thanks to their brother, they finally leave their family and go to a small town in Washington. Forks. Traditionals and Cold-Ones never did get along so what happens when the two most violent Originals meet the most peaceful Cold-One coven? Chaos.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Two pairs of brown eyes shot open at the same time, gasps filling the quiet room. The two shot up in their coffins and their eyes found each others immediately across the room. Not paying attention to the two other men in the room they flashed to each other and held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

After a minute and no sign that they were going to move, the man with raven hair and deadly blue eyes cleared his throat obnoxiously making them snap out of their bubble and they both slowly turned, like a predator, to said man glaring daggers at the person who dared interrupt them. But their attention quickly snapped to the two servants that had just entered the room with glasses of blood for the newly undaggered vampires. The twins shared a mischievous glance before speeding to the women and ripping into the soft flesh of their necks. The glasses were dropped instantaneously but the twins never did like to waste drinks so they caught them before they could hit the ground.

No less than a mere minute later their victims were on the floor, dead, without a single drop of blood left in their bodies. They looked over to their brother who was staring at them with disapproval written all over his face. They simply smirked and drank from their glasses while holding hands.

To the stranger in the room that must have been unusual but to the only other Original present it was normal. They were twins and they had not left each other sides in the past millennium, no matter what. Their relationship had always fascinated Elijah, they were ruthless, cold-hearted, unhinged and down right crazy but they never ever betrayed each other, never. When one was daggered so was the other, that was their pact. Over the years the family had tried separating them hoping that their murderous tendencies might lessen, but that had only made the situation worst. They had learned never to separate the twins, Kol and Kayla were a package deal, Always and Forever.

* * *

 ** _ _Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with me. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake, English isn't my first__** ** _language and I don't have a beta reader. Please leave reviews so I can improve for the next chapters. I know this is kinda short but I promise the future ones will be much longer._**

 ** _I do NOT own anything but my OC and whatever changes I make to the plot. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and TVD and TO belongs to Julie Plec._**

 ** _I'm going to warn you in advance if you're an Edward fan, you should probably stop while you're ahead. *sorry*_**

 ** _I'm rating it T since I'm paranoid. Honestly there is going to be a good amount of violence and adult themes but this is Kol Mikaelson we're talking about so you can really expect anything less… But I confirm there is no incest in this fic._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed,  
_** ** _Elle *kiss* *hug*_**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Chapter 1: Family reunion

I wanna see your animal side  
Let it all out  
I wanna see the dirt  
Under your skin  
I need your broken promises

* * *

No one spoke a word in the room, the twins were looking at the others clothing trying to guess how long their bastard brother had left them to rot in those wretched boxes. They looked at their brother expectantly, waiting for him to break the news. He sighted and braced himself for their reaction.

"2012." was the first word spoken. The only clue that they had heard him was their hands clenching on their glasses and their eyes darkening in pure anger. A low growl erupted from Kol and Kayla's throats at the same time breaking the tense silence that had settled in the dark room.

"95 years." Kayla gritted out, veins appearing briefly under her eyes flashing with pure fury before she regained control.

She was furious and so was Kol, which was without a doubt dangerous. They were known to lash out, especially when their other twin was hurt or angered. Never touch one of the twins, that was the unspoken rule in the Mikaelson family. Of course, Klaus always managed to dagger them separately so he only had to deal with one at the time. But when something happened to one the other knew immediately, it was quite an enigma; they automatically knew when one was in danger or upset.

"Come. I believe it is time to make our presence known to our dear brother." Elijah sneered slightly, making them raise an eyebrow at him. Out of all the siblings Elijah had always been the one who believed in Niklaus' humanity and yet here he was, acting as if he didn't care for him. The twins knew better; the moment Klaus would open his mouth to apologize, Elijah would forgive him, it was always like that in the family.

Elijah was the moral one, he believed in the family's humanity. He held on to his humanity for all of the past millennia. Though on the few occasion when he lost control it was truly a sight for sore eyes.

Niklaus was the one who couldn't tolerate betrayal, he had the emotion of a teaspoon. He didn't care about anyone. He would dagger his own siblings when he didn't want them around. All in all he was an ass. But he he could be a fun ass sometimes.

Rebekah was the one who loved too easily. She fell in love with any man who would give her a glance. She was stubborn but also very fragile. But like Elijah, she always stood by Klaus' side, even if he constantly daggered her.

Finn was―well―Finn… He despised their vampire nature and had spent the whole of his one century life has a vampire trying to kill himself. So the twins didn't care that much for him but they didn't resent him like the rest of the family - if you could even call them that anymore.

And then there was the twins, Kol and Kayla. They were impulsive and unhinged. Many of the people who had met them and Klaus said that they were worst than the boogeyman of the supernatural himself, though those people could be counted on one hand. They held no regard to human life whatsoever. Their only rule was not to touch a child, and they had a tendency to kill rapists. If you dared touch or hurt one of them the other would quite literally unleash hell upon you.

The four vampires left the room and headed to another to retrieve the rest of the recently undaggered siblings. The twins were already communicating with their eyes and formulating their plan. The reason that they were put in a box in the first place was that they wanted out of the family. They knew it was only a matter of time before Nik grew tired of them so they were planning on leaving but he daggered them before they could leave. And they weren't going to make the same mistake twice. This time they would escape their paranoid brother. This time they would get free and they would be able to wreak havoc wherever they were. They smirked before entering another study where Rebekah and Finn were awaiting.

Elijah started a speech about leaving their brother and gaining their freedom. He said that they could finally get revenge on him. The twins were quite angry given only a century ago both he and Rebekah had helped put them back in coffins for wanting to break free of their bastard brother.

They were looking anywhere but the twins who were only reeling in their anger as to not reveal themselves to Klaus. The two guilty Originals could feel both their siblings glaring daggers at their backs and they dreaded what would happen once they had dealt with Niklaus.

Elijah stepped back into the dining room along with the other vampire who the twins had learned was named Damon. He was overly cocky and he taught he was better and stronger than them which angered them to no avail. When Elijah finally gave the signal Finn entered the room and took a dagger from the tray a girl was holding.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus pleaded before getting a dagger in his hand. Rebekah then went in from behind him armed with another dagger. When he tried to escape she caught him, pushing him back in the dining room.

"Rebekah." Klaus said pathetically.

"This is for our mother." She snarled into his ear digging the dagger into his stomach. Klaus looked at his siblings and braced himself for 'The Terror Twins' - as they were known in the supernatural world. The rest of the siblings also glanced down when they entered, not meeting their icy gaze. They hadn't said anything since being released so it was sure to be a spectacle.

The two Salvatores looked at the Originals curiously they didn't understand what was so bad with the twins they didn't seem so bad. And in Damon's opinion he would just love to seduce the girl.

"Kol, Kayla, please." Klaus mumbled not looking up in their eyes. The twins glanced at each other and they let their anger out. Daggers went flying, screams echoed in the night, vases and glasses were thrown and blood was drawn. It was utter chaos. Finn was the only one spared from the twins as he hadn't betrayed them.

* * *

I wanna see your animal side  
Let it all out  
Oh there you go, undress to impress  
You can wear the crown but you're no princess

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU DAGGER HER!" Kol yelled at Niklaus, a knife from the table then found it's way in his neck and a punch was thrown, knocking the vindictive Hybrid into a painting.

"YOU BETRAYED US! YOU GAVE US YOUR WORD! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD!" Kaila threw an expensive vase at Elijah's head and launched a dagger at his shoulder, destroying his expensive italian suit.

Elijah had given her his word that he would never hurt them or let Klaus hurt them, a week prior to Niklaus' temper tantrum when he daggered them, none the less. He had help hold down Kol as Klaus shoved a dagger in his heart. And Kaila had walked in at that particular moment, having sensed that her brother was in danger, she had seen them dagger her twin and when she tried to go attack them, Rebekah held her back long enough for Klaus to dagger her as well.

"AND YOU! YOU STOOD THERE WITH A BLOODY SMILE ON YOUR FACE WHILE OUR DEAR BROTHERS PUT A DAGGER IN MY HEART!" Kol screamed at their younger sister while his twin slapped her and threw her against the wall, effectively creating a hole.

Finn simply sat down with a smile on his face since he wasn't involved―for once. He cast a distasteful glance at the Salvatores, who were still standing there with their mouth open staring at the twins with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You might want to leave." Finn offered, but neither moved, nor did they seem to even hear the eldest Mikaelson's warning. The oldest vampire in existence simply rolled his eyes already knowing how his younger twins felt about people intruding on their family moments.

The two continued to scream at the others for another full five minutes before they were a bit calmer―not a lot, but it was still an improvement. The two young vampires were still standing in the living room wondering how someone could possibly know that many swear words and insults.

The only thing left untouched in the room was the chair Finn was currently using and his glass of dark red liquid. The others clothing were shredded in numerous places and blood was everywhere in the room. The twins turned around the room admiring their handy work, noticing the two gapping Salvatore's standing at the door. In an instance they were in front of them with a dangerous glow in their dark eyes. They glared at the two when they didn't get the message that they were not wanted here.

"Leave." They both growled out at the same time. A moment later the brothers were gone, not needing to be told twice.

* * *

'Cause we are alive  
Here in Death Valley  
But don't take love off the table yet  
'Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you  
We love a lot  
So we only lose a little  
But we are alive, we are alive, we are alive

* * *

 ** _Hi! *waves hand excitedly*  
So this is the first real chapter, again I apologize for any mistakes, I'm francophone so it ain't my first _****_language, peeps. You got to see the famous Mikaelson temper, and I'll admit it now, both twins are very very easily angered. But Kol is more of the attack first ask questions later, while Kayla tends to keep her anger to herself for a while (not that long) but when she lets loose she is as violent as Kol - if not more._**

 ** _If you had forgotten, I don't own anything except my OC and the changes to the plot.  
_**

 ** _Song: Death Valley by Fall Out Boy *my spirit animal*_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, tell me if I should continue,  
Elle *kiss**hug*_**


	3. Chapter 2: Feedom

Chapter 2: Freedom

Well looky here looky here ah what do we have?  
Another pretty thing ready for me to grab  
But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night it is her I'll be holding

* * *

After the incident the twins left without another word and went to bedroom they were given as a bribe for their forgiveness from Klaus. They had the basic necessities already in the room so they quickly got out of their bloodied century old clothing. They had always shared their bedroom. Not once did they sleep apart except when the family had separated them―by force―once in the thirteenth century. That had only lasted a week until they were reunited after a few villages were burnt to the ground in anger by the both of them.

They locked themselves in the room for a whole week only coming down for food and blood. It was their routine, when they woke up they would read everything about what had happened in the time of their...absence. It was how they worked.

Their siblings didn't see them until the 8th day rolled by. And even then, they only heard the two leave the room, no one daring to confront them just yet.

They walked down with their trademark smirks plastered on their faces heading to the garage to go 'borrow' a car. They jumped into the black Mercedes, that just happened to belong to their dear brother Niklaus, and bolted to the nearest mall. They were somewhat caught up with the modern technologies and fashion―which was a big shock for both of them as women now walked around half naked―and so they were going to get whatever they wished to obtain.

"I can't believe we missed two world wars. That would have been so much fun." Kol whined to his sister.

"Well think of all the technology we have to understand now." Kayla said childishly, enjoying being out of the mansion for the first time in over a week.

"But imagine all the blood and chaos." Kol continued, catching his twin's attention at the mention of blood and chaos.

"Yes that would have been very entertaining." She admitted with a sadistic smirk, "Personally, I would have loved to see the twenties."

"Oh yes, from what I read that decade sounds like a constant party. We would have caused plenty of havoc during that time, don't you think Lala?" Kol asked using her old nickname from when they were kids.

A man had once had the audacity to call her that in a bar when he had heard Kol call her that and let's just say he didn't live through the experience. The same had happened a couple of times with Kol when girls had called him Olly in the presence of his sister, they didn't have any more luck than the unnamed man. Even their family didn't have the right to call them that. It was their personal nicknames and no one could ever call them that. The only one who had managed to get away with it was Henrik when they were children, but then again, he always got away with everything.

They bickered all the way to shopping centre about what was the most important thing they had missed. It was like old times.

Three hours later they finally emerged from the mall with four compelled man holding their many bags. They didn't actually have money since they had been kept in a box for almost a century so they had to compel themselves everything, which was quite a lot.

* * *

Well let me think, let me think, ah what should I do?  
So many eager young bunnies that I'd like to pursue  
Now even though they're eating out the palm of my hand

* * *

When they were heading back to the mansion they spotted the Mystic Grill and decided to stop for a drink and a bite to eat. They both rolled their eyes when they saw the name.

"Humans are getting less creative with time." Kol stated and Kayla nodded in agreement.

"I do hope they still taste as good." She said with a mischievous gleam in her big brown eyes.

Kol simply chuckled and they grabbed each other's hands before bursting into the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, the whole bar was dead silent. They smirked and headed towards the bar, walking confidently like they owned the place.

"Hello darling, two bourbons. Neat." Kol demanded with a charming smile. He was pretty sure every girl in there sucked in a breath when his voice floated in the room and all the guys were either glaring jealously at Kol or drooling over Kayla and to be fair the girls were no better.

The twins stared at each other in amusement they had always liked dramatic entrances. They craved the attention. Everyone was still staring at them in silence when the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Um―I-It's on the house. S-Since you're new an-and all..." She spluttered slightly while staring at Kol and ignoring Kayla completely.

"That's awfully nice of you, darling." Kol threw her another charming smile before turning to a very amused Kayla.

People started talking again, bringing the cozy ambiance back, but most of them were talking about the two new occupants.

"So where to, Lala?" Kol finally asked the question when he saw that none of his siblings were present as they would undoubtedly eavesdrop on their conversation, the Mikaelsons tended to be a nosy bunch, it was probably a family trait.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back to New-Orleans yet since last time didn't end that well. We could go to Chicago or we could head overseas, England, Italy, France. We haven't been in Africa in a while too." Honestly Kayla had no idea, all she knew was that this town was bound to be trouble and they didn't like trouble they didn't control.

"You know what this calls for?" Kol asked looking increasingly excited.

She sighted, dreading what her twin was thinking, "No, Olly, I have no idea what you are babbling about."

"We have to put names of towns in a hat and pick one. That way we don't have to choose." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

His twin was surprised at the civilized idea and gave in, "Fine, let's do it."

"Darling! Could we get two pens and some paper?" Kol asked the bartender who was still sneaking glances at him. She came back, a few seconds later, with two pads of paper and two pens.

"Okay we both write down where we want to go and then we pick one of the pieces of paper." Kol explained.

They both took out their new smartphones and started to look for a place to lay low until their siblings got off their backs. Ten minutes later they were both finished with about a dozen papers each. Kol looked around until he spotted a hat and he once again used his smile to get what he wanted. They dumped all the little papers in the hat and mixed them together.

"Will you do the honors, Lala?"

"Oh Olly, always a gentleman." She smirked at him before taking a small piece of paper at random and reading it. She frowned at what was written.

"Where the bloody hell is Forks? And who decided to name a town after silverware?" She raised an eyebrow at Kol who was grinning at her.

"It's in Washington. And I figured if they name the town after a kitchen utensil the food," he gave her a look clearly meaning he meant vampire food, "must be good." He explained his logic to her and she just giggled at him.

"Good thinking Olly." She smirked and they went to the car after leaving a very dead barmaid in the back alley. Drained of blood.

* * *

Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovelies!  
So Chapter 2 is a done deal. You got to see a the dynamics of the twins, as you probably guessed they are very dependent of each other. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't actually own anything except for Kayla and the plot changes.**_

 _ **Song: Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars**_

 _ **So is it good, bad, horrible? Please leave a comment.  
Until next time folks,  
Elle *kiss**hug***_


	4. Chapter 3: Forks, Washington

Chapter 3: Forks, Washington

The street's a liar  
I'm gonna lure you into the dark  
My cold desire  
To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart

The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart

* * *

They didn't even bother going back to the mansion, they just left without a word. It's not like they would be missed or anything so why bother? Three days, many hours of bickering and a few dead bodies later, they finally arrived to the small rainy town. They passed the sign: 'The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246.'

"Ugh Olly, why did you have to pick a small town? This won't be any fun at all." Kayla sighted dramatically.

"Then we are just going to have to make our own fun, Lala." Kol grinned at her, looking forward to creating chaos in the quiet town.

"We need to lay low until our dear family finds something more interesting to do with their eternity than hunt us down. How about we go to school?" She proposed, knowing her brother would hate the idea.

He turned to look at her with surprise etched on his face, "You're being serious, aren't you?" Kol asked pouting like a five year old.

"They will never expect that and we will be able to understand a bit more about today's society. Plus we can toy with all the naïve little humans." She finished with a smirk knowing she had won their argument with that last statement.

Kol could very rarely say no to her. As in never. What she wanted, she got. And that was the same when Kol really wanted something Kayla would do everything possible to get it.

"Well that is more in my…area of expertise." He said with a lazy smirk gracing his lips.

They stopped at a random house and headed towards the front door like they owned the place. Kol knocked―more like pounded―on the door and a man in his 30's came out. He had brown hair and eyes, just like them. Perfect they both thought.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes. We are your two long lost children who just came back to live with you. We will stay here and you will invite us in." Kayla compelled the weary man.

A huge smile spread across his face, making him look a bit younger, "Kids! It is so good to see you again. Please come in." He opened the door a bit more and let them pass, unknowing that he had just invited two of the most deadly creature in existence.

They took the only bedroom for themselves and they brought in all of their shopping bags into the small guest room.

Later that night they learned the man was named Charlie Swan and he was the Sheriff in town - they didn't understand why a town this small would need police but anyway… They were now officially known as Isabella 'Bella' Swan and Oliverio 'Rio' Swan to the outside world―that way they could still use their nicknames without looking bat-shit crazy. They had left Forks when they were still babies with their mother, the Chief's ex-wife, Renee. They had just spent a year in England―explaining their accent―and they decided to leave their mother after she had remarried. They had thought of everything, the next day they would go to school and start a bit of trouble.

They went back to the room they had taken jumped on the bouncy bed, acting like complete children. They simply stared at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts. The comfortable silence was broken when Kayla started to laugh making Kol look at her questionly.

"Something funny, Lala?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We did it Olly, we finally did it. We are free." She looked at him with a huge grin and she pecked him on the lips like they always did since their childhood. She curled up next to him and they both drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
You're my kill of the night

* * *

They next day Kayla woke up first. She was literally on Kol, as always. Ever since they were young, she would always end up waking up completely on him as if she was scared that he would disappear into thin air. She glanced at the clock and realized that they needed to get ready so she slapped Kol to wake him up and then got up leaving Kol alone on the bed.

"Come on Olly we have to get ready." She tried waking him but ended up pushing him off the bed when he didn't move.

She heard him grunt in pain, "Now, Lala, that wasn't very nice now was it?" He drawled out from his place on the floor.

"Well I'm not very nice. Now get your sexy arse up, twin." She commanded him going to the bathroom swiftly.

An hour later they were in their car heading towards the high school, also known as Hell.

Kol was wearing dark jeans, a grey Henley, a black leather jacket and dark brown boots. Kayla wore a blood red top that hugged all of her curves and dark jeans, like her twin, she too had a leather jacket and she was wearing black high-heeled boots. She had blood red lips and black eyeliner and dark smokey eyes making her look very mysterious and deadly. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets arriving at her lower back.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when the twins arrived, their car was far more luxurious than the others. Before they got out, they pulled down their sunglasses and smirked at each other as a promise of chaos. They opened their car door at the same time and stepped out, relishing in the attention. Kol went over to Kayla and offered her his arm before heading to the administration office to get what they needed. The entire school body was openly gaping at them and talking about them making both the Originals smirk. Oh how they loved being the centre of attention.

They burst through the small office and the secretary did a double take at her sight. She was drooling a bit as she looked over Kol, making his already big ego inflate a bit.

"Hello darling." He drawled out, "We are the new students attending this school. My name is Oliviero Swan and this is Isabella Swan. I think you will find that everything is in order and we will have all the same classes." Kol used compulsion at the end. The poor woman was drooling even more when she heard his voice making Kayla try to stifle a giggle. Keyword being try. She ignored the glare that was sent by the middle-aged woman, taking the opportunity to compel her.

"We don't have to attend P.E. class." Kayla added with a bit of compulsion making Kol smirk knowingly at his sister. Kayla had always hated any sports that didn't involve blood and torture.

"O-of course. Um… Here is your schedule and please have this sheet sign in every class." She said, handing over the sheets that they would need.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kol threw her a playful wink as they left, making Kayla slap his shoulder playfully at his antics.

Their first class was History, which was by far their favorite given they had been there to witness almost all of it, save the few decades they were kept in a box thanks to Klaus. They were a bit late but they just walked into the room without knocking, making the teacher in front of the class glare hatefully.

"Hello. We're the new students. You have a sheet to sign or something I believe. Olly?" Kayla asked him since she hadn't really listened to the woman who was drooling over her brother.

"Oh Lala, you weren't listening to the poor woman, shame on you." He smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh shut it! And give her the bloody sheet." The teacher was still glaring at them for the scene they were causing. Kol gave the sheet along with his most charming smile to the woman who had a flicker of lust in her eyes, despite being beyond irritated with the two siblings.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class and tell us something about you." She demanded.

"My name is K-Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." Kayla corrected herself. "I love history and travelling." She added.

"And I'm Oliviero but everyone calls me Rio. And I like the same things as Isabella." Kol winked at her when he used her 'full name'. His sister glared half-heartedly at him.

"Why are you here?" The blunt question came from a girl in the middle of the class.

"To go to school." The twins said at the same time, sarcasm thick in their words. They sat down in the back of the classroom next to each other, not answering any other question that was thrown at them from various curious students.

"Okay, we were discussing about this country's original founders: the Native Americans." The teacher started

But Kol quickly interrupted, "What about the Vikings?" Everyone turned to him.

"There hasn't been any evidence that the Vikings settled in the United States." Was her reply, making both twins roll their eyes.

"What do you think of that ást?" Kol asked [means sweetheart in Old-Norse].

"You know what I think bróðir." She responded [brother].

"What language is that?" A short pixie asked quietly to them as to not interrupt the teacher who had started talking again.

They just smirked in response. Both siblings sensed something wrong in the room and they both took in a deep breath. There was a sickening sweet smell all over this place. That could mean only one thing: Cold-Ones. They shared a look before going back to ignoring whatever lie was coming out of the teacher's mouth.

* * *

Now you're mine  
But what do I do with you, boy  
I'll take your heart  
To kick around as a toy

The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 ** _So they finally arrived in Forks! They already know that their are Cold-Ones in town… I went on the internet for the Old-Norse but it is very likely that it isn't 100% accurate… sorry. Kayla is going to meet Edward in the next chapter, I'm going to follow the script from the Twilight movies but I am adding a bit of TVD.  
_** ** _I don't own anything except my OC and the plot changes..._**

 ** _Song: The Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore_**

 **Good? Bad? Should I bring back the Original Witch?**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Game Plan

Chapter 4: The Game Plan

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free

* * *

Lunch came around fairly quickly, the twins walked into the cafeteria only to be dragged to a table in the middle of the cafeteria by a very annoying girl that tested both their control.

"So where are you from?" Annoying girl #1 asked in a hyper voice.

"Jessica why don't you give them time to breath." A new girl arrived, and up to now neither of them wanted to kill her which was a good sign.

"No worries, darling." Kol said with his famous lazy smirk. The twins both took turns telling them their fake story. Not long after they finished telling their foolproof lie, the doors bursted open and a sweet scent engulfed the cafeteria, making both Originals force themselves to resist gagging. Well they found the Cold-Ones, that's for sure.

She glanced at them quickly, "Who are they?" Kayla asked the question that Kol was about to ask.

"The Cullens." Angela whispered as if telling the biggest secret in the world.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica went into her gossiping mode.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela pitched in.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett…" Jessica looked over to the first couple that had waked in, "...they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela reminded her bubbly friend.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird… She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker." Jessica continued her rant.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela joked making the twins snort in amusement. Then the last Cullen came in.

"Who's he?" Kayla asked eyeing the boy, not liking him already.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said, making him look in their direction. His eyes locked with Kayla's and she turned away feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her. Kol put his arm protectively around her and gave a quick glare at the young Cold-One. Kayla rested her head on his shoulder in a show of thanks.

Traditional and Cold-Ones didn't mix well. There was nothing more to it, the Cold-Ones were usually oblivious that there is more supernatural out there than them and they were all overly cocky. Personally, the terror twins hated them, they liked to manipulate them and play games, when they got the chance. And a meaningful glance to each other confirmed that this would not be an exception, they would create their own fun, as Kol had put it.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." They tried holding in their snort at Jessica's statement but they failed miserably. The human chose to ignore it and turned to Kayla. "Anyway, don't waste your time, Bella."

"I wasn't planning on it." 'Bella' answered with a smirk. One that promised chaos and bloodshed if you knew how to read the uncontrollable Original.

She cast a final glance at the boy before going back to the conversation at her table.

"So are you guys dating or something?" Eric, as he had introduced himself, asked, eying the possessive arm around the beautiful brunette.

"Well I taught our relationship was obvious." Kol replied his eyes shining with mirth. Kayla gave him a quick peck on the lips, adding to the effect. They both heard a soft, pathetic, growl from the Cullen's table with their enhanced hearing. This was going to be easier than expected, Kayla thought.

"And you live together?" Mike asked, jealousy thick in his voice.

"Well of course!" Kayla exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kol chuckled into her hair finding their outraged expression quite comical.

"And your parents let you?" Jessica asked. She apparently wasn't the smartest person in the world since she had just heard their story only a few minutes prior - when the boys weren't there yet - and didn't understand they were actually related. Angela looked at them with a small knowing smile.

"Well considering we were naked in a confined space for about nine months together, I don't believe it matters." Kol stated, making Angela spit out her water at his bluntness. Kayla kept a straight face and the others were just staring at them speechless with their jaws open.

"WHAT?" Jessica shrieked when she regained her voice, making them flinch slightly.

"We're twins. I thought that was obvious." Kayla said with wide innocent eyes. A loud booming laugh was heard from the Cullen's table. Apparently, Emmett liked the twins' sense of humor. The others were also quietly chuckling except for the bronze-haired one, Edward, who look outright outraged at what they had said.

The four at the table looked at them with wide eyes and with a chuckle the twins got up swiftly, leaving three gaping teenagers behind. They heard Tyler mutter "What the hell just happened." as they left the building.

"That was fun, Olly!" Kayla looked up at her twin, who was wearing the same expression as hers: mischief and amusement.

"That it was." He chuckled again as they walked to their next class, biology.

* * *

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

* * *

When they walked in they saw the bronze haired Cold-One sitting near the windows. As they passed a fan, Kayla's hair whipped around her face and her scent was carried to where Edward was sitting. He seemed to be struggling to regain control of his urges at the smell of the Original's blood.

They went over to the teacher to get their sheet signed and to be assigned places, he told them to sit where they wanted. Unfortunately, the only places left where next to the Mike boy, who kept drooling at Kayla's sight, and next to the Cold-One, who looked like he wanted to take a bite out of Kayla.

The twins shared a glance and decided that the only way they would actually get close enough to the Cullen's to mess with them, was through Kayla.

And honestly, Kol didn't like the way the young human kept staring at what he considered his. So with an exaggerated sight Kayla sat down next to Edward. He pushed himself the furthest away from her possible, until he was at the end of the table.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Kayla extended her hand to him, but he just looked at it then back at her with black eyes. When it was obvious he wasn't going to shake her hand, Kayla simply raised an eyebrow and lowered her hand, muttering "Rude." quietly under her breath knowing he could hear her clear as day.

The rest of the class went by quickly, none of them attempted any contact. Near the end of the class, she heard Mike questioning Kol about her in what the human thought was a 'quiet' voice, but basically everyone in the classroom heard him. Kol groaned loudly attracting even more attention to their table.

"Why did I even agree to this?" He asked to no one in particular. Everyone looked confused, but Kayla had a secretive smirk.

"We haven't even been here for a day and you're already complaining, bróðir. And need I remind you, this was your brilliant ideal." Kol glared at her softly from across the room. [means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

"Don't remind me, I was slightly drunk and I'm regretting it already. After this we are going somewhere where there is actually something to do. Like, Italy or Boston." Kol said, completely ignoring the furious teacher at the front of the class.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Mr and Miss Swan." The teacher had turned an unnatural shade of purple.

"Oh, no we are good. Just having a conversation, which you so rudely interrupted." Kol drawled out from the back of the class. His twin snickered quietly at his foolish behavior.

"Get out." The teacher sneered right when the bell rang. The twins started laughing at his enraged face.

Edward shot up from his seat and bolted to the doors before anyone could even moved. The Originals headed to the secretary to give the now full sheet, where they were met by a desperate looking Edward, asking to be changed of biology class. The two deadly creature shared a smirk, knowing that their plan was working perfectly. They both schooled their features as to look irritated by the boy's rudeness.

When the young Cold-One turned around, he was met by the two very 'irritated' new students. His eyes darted towards the small brunette on her brother's arms who didn't look pleased whatsoever. He gulped not understanding how these two humans could unnerve him like that. He quickly walked away and went straight to his awaiting volvo and raced home to his 'mother'.

The twins headed home in order to plot how to infiltrate the coven. Their target: Edward. They would draw him out, with the help of his slight obsession with Kayla's scent and then they would get the Cullen's to trust them, accept them into their family. And finally, they would tear them to shreds when they least expect it.

* * *

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

* * *

 _ **Bonjour!  
So Edward's finally here! I'm making Kayla a bit more confident than Bella in the books, 'cause she might be a good actress but she still doesn't take well to people telling what to do and all that… I apologize for any mistakes. Should I bring back the Original Witch or maybe a bit of Mikaelson family drama?  
Friendly reminder that I don't actually own anything, except my OC.**_

 _ **Song: You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi**_

 ** _Favorite. Follow. Review.  
Hope you liked it,  
Elle †_**


	6. Chapter 5: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 5: Let the games begin

Holy water cannot help you down  
Hours and armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crowd  
See I have to burn  
Your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've had to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

* * *

The next week passed very slowly for the twins. Edward wasn't there and the rest of the Cullens didn't seem like they could be persuaded as easily to let them in. When Bella approached the small pixie she looked extremely nervous. Kayla had asked her how Edward was since he hadn't come back after he ran out of the class. The only answer she received was that he was feeling under the weather and he wouldn't be back until at least next Monday.

On that monday, the twins parked in their usual spot, but today they noticed the shiny volvo was back after a week of absence. They smirked at each other - which the other students had quickly caught on that was normal for the two brunettes.

The beginning of the day passed by slower than usual, so when Biology class came around the twins were unusually irritated. These bloody students wouldn't leave them alone for one second, the two Original were constantly asked out to dates and these people were more nosey than Rebekah - which is saying something on it's own. So when Edward decided to finally be civil to Kayla it was no surprise that she snapped.

"Hello." Edward said when she sat down, when she didn't respond he continued, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen."

She glared at him anger swimming at the edge of her large brown eyes.

"...You're Bella." The young Cold-One prompted.

"Wow, it appears you have a brain in that hollow little head of yours." She said snarkily, not at all in the mood for a civil talk.

Kol felt her irritation rising from the other room and he smirked lazily. Edward chuckled lowly at Kayla's response making her glare harden, enjoying seeing him skirm at her icy look.

"You do not get to come here and act as if nothing happened when last week you acted like a complete jackass to me and disrespected me." He looked down sheepishly at the table at her comment.

The teacher started talking about a competition. They had to identify at some cells in order to win a gold spraypainted onion. The newly undaggered siblings didn't understand how that could be considered a prize but they didn't comment. Of course Kayla knew what the cells were easily just by looking at the slide and from what she had read in her notebook, but she played along.

"Ladies first." Edward pushed the microscope towards her. She quickly looks at the first slide.

"Prophase." She stated with little―more like no emotion. When she started to take the slide out he promptly stopped her.

"May I look?" He asked in an even tone. Her irritation shot up, making her clench her fist under the table. She pushed the microscope back to him without a word trying to cool down, knowing that if she doesn't the famous Mikaelson temper would come to light.

"Prophase." He said not helping her current anger trouble.

"Just like I said." She glared at the side of his head as he wrote down the answer. He looked like he was trying to calm down too at her response and The Original smirked slightly knowing she was affecting him.

"Enjoying the rain?" He asked we he turned to look at her.

"Are you honestly asking about the weather?" She snapped.

"It appears." Was his curt response.

"No. I don't like the cold. Or the wet. Or the grey. Or rain coats. Or this bloody town." She rambled and he looked at her more intrigued than before.

"And you say I complain." Kol grumbled.

"What was that, dearest brother?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at him, daring him to make another comment.

"Oh nothing, darling little sister. You should calm down, your temper is showing, Lala." Kol smirked at the glare she shot him.

"I'm only two minutes younger than you, Olly. And don't talk about my temper when yours is just like mine." Kayla stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"That was immature, Lala." Kol called out.

"You're immature, Olly." His twin responded automatically, not even thinking about it.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Will you shut up!" The teacher exclaimed at them looking exasperated, after a week of them in his class it was explainable. The twins shot him their identical smirks and they went back to the task at hand. Not before Kol muttered "Am not." under his breath in a way humans couldn't have heard. But Kayla snorted despite herself and shot an amused glance at her brother.

This had been their favorite argument over the years and it usually ended with Rebekah laughing her ass off, Nik was just aggravated that hundred-year-olds could be so childish and Elijah ended up by telling them they were both being immature children and then sent them to their shared room. And on the very rare occasions that Finn was present he would look amused at his younger sibling's antics.

Edward was staring at her with a mixture of amusement and intrigue.

"What?", She snapped her previous anger coming back as she looked at the Cold-One.

He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, and looked down at the next slide.

"Anaphase." He said without truly looking and went to take it out, but Kayla, still irritated that he had doubted her earlier, interrupted him.

"May I see?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. He nodded, pushing the microscope towards her. "Anaphase." Kayla confirmed after a brief look.

"Like I said." He mirrored her earlier words, making her glare at him once again, not appreciating his humor one bit.

"So why did you move to the rainiest place in the US if you hate the rain?" He finally asked the question he had wanted to ask before Kol disrupted them.

"You probably already heard from the rumor mill, not that it is any of your business anyway." She answered coldly.

"I'm just trying to understand you. You're a very hard person to read." He said

"Easy people to read are boring." And with that she just ignored him for the rest of the class, much to his despair and Kol's amusement.

* * *

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

* * *

The twins walked towards their car, bickering like an old married couple all the way there. Right before Kayla could get in the car, an out-of-control van barrelled towards her. She was just about to move when she noticed Edward looking utterly horrified. An idea then popped into her head. They would draw him out so he had to tell them about his Cold-One nature. She quickly glanced at her twin telling him not to do anything with a her 'mess-up-my-plan-and-you-die' look, he looked slightly reluctant, but a quick glare made him stop any protest.

The next thing she knew, Edward was right next to her stopping the van with his bare hand. 'Well, that was dumb', Kayla thought sarcastically. She hid a smirk as he looked at her, fear obvious in his eyes. Then, the yelling started. Edward jumped over the hood of the van, making Kayla roll her eyes at his dramatics.

"Oh my god! Bella, I'm so sorry." Tyler―who had been driving the van―kept apologizing.

Kol quickly went over to her and looked her over for any injuries like when they were children.

"Are you okay?" His identical brown eyes locked onto hers.

She smiled at him innocently, "Of course, I'm fine, brother."

"Dear God, you are an idiot sometimes." He stated, pointedly ignoring everyone around them.

"Oh Olly, how you wound me." his sister said sarcastically, placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"Look at the car." Kol pointed to the now dented vehicle, looking more concern about it than his own twin.

"Are you worrying more about that car than your own twin sister?" Kayla raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Sister, dearest, did you perhaps forget who we 'borrowed' the car from?" Kol asked, mimicking her by crossing his arms over his broad chest.

After a second, she realized who he was talking about, "Oh bloody hell! We are dead."

"For centuries now." Kol deadpanned ironically. She couldn't help to laugh at her brother's terrible timing. Everyone around them were staring at them curiously seeing as the twins looked strangely indifferent about the fact Bella was almost pancaked a few minutes prior.

The chaos soon started again much to the twins' sorrow. They both spotted the rest of the Cullen family looking at their 'brother' with a mixture of disappointment and fury. The twins shared a secretive glance and a smile broke onto their faces at the same time. Let the games begin...

* * *

And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find you saying it's to be better now  
And it's an even sum  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony

They can keep me high  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And I take your soul  
And what have we done?  
Can I be undone?  
In the evil heart  
In the evil soul

* * *

 ** _Hi!  
Okay this chapter is a bit shorter than I anticipated but I promise the next ones will be longer. I'm posting before schedule since I'm not home tomorrow and I won't have access to a computer… I decided to bring another Mikaelson in Forks later on, but it might be a while. Sorry for any mistakes… I should update in 3-4 days. Was it Good? Bad?  
I don't own anything except my O.C._**

 ** _Song: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine_**

 ** _Favorite. Follow. Review.  
Hope you liked it,  
Elle xox_**


	7. Chapter 6: The Hospital

Chapter 6: The Hospital

When Rome's in ruin,  
We are the lions free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

* * *

"I'm fine, honestly. Can I leave now?" Kayla asked for the hundredth time. Kol simply laughed at her current predicament. She had ended up launching a couple of pillows at him, not that it did much except entertain him more.

"Oh come now darling, we just want to make sure you are not injured." Kol mocked her from across the room.

"K-Oliverio once these people aren't here anymore, I swear I will make you scream." Kayla threatened, glaring daggers at him in a way that would scare anyone shitless, but not her twin.

"I'm terrified, Lala." He winked at her and ducked as her last pillow was thrown directly at his head. Their 'father' rushed in at that moment, worry clouding his features.

"Bells, Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over for any injuries, frantically.

"I'm fine, Charlie." She said with a bit of compulsion. He then turn to glare at Tyler who was lying on a hospital bed next to her.

"You can kiss your license goodbye, young man." He gritted out. Kayla snorted knowing even if he had his license he wouldn't ever drive again. By the looks Kol had been throwing him, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

At that moment a doctor in his 30's with blond hair and pale skin came in. The twins shared a glance, another Cold-One. 'Geez they just keep popping up.' Kol thought bitterly.

"Good, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said, relieved.

"I've got this one, Jackie." The 'vampire' said to the E.R. doctor.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." He started while walking over to them. "Well everything looks fine according to this." He stated, looking at the X-Rays and other doctor stuff―honestly neither of the twins had been paying attention.

"Are you sure doctor? She seems a bit moodier to me. She gets irritated very easily." Kol said with a taunting smirk on his lips. The Cullen looked at both of them, clearly amused.

"Olly, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Kayla smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Lala, I'm so scared." He replied, making his twin grab the nearest thing―which happened to be her cellphone―and hurl it at Kol's head only to have him duck in time, her phone smashing into a million pieces as it came in contact with the white wall.

She pouted at the remains of her brand new cellphone. "Olly, you owe me a new cellphone." She looked at him with 'The Face' as he had taken to call it.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." He whined, refusing to look at her.

"But-but my phone." She said with big innocent eyes sticking her bottom lip out. Her twin groaned loudly, unable to resist as he looked quickly at her 'innocent' face.

"Fine, I will get you a new phone! You are so manipulative." Kol exclaimed making Kayla smile brightly at him, any trace of her previous expression gone.

The others all stared in wonder at their exchange. It had always been like that over the century. People were very often jealous of their relationship or they were immensely intrigued. The twins bickered like no one else, but ultimately they cared for each other beyond everything. Together as one. Always and Forever.

"That's why you love me, Olly." She smirked at him. He snorted at her and rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, bróðir." She smiled at him―one of the few genuine smile she gave while in public which he returned, almost instinctively. [means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

"ek elska þik, systir" He responded, making everyone listening at them gape in pure confusion. [means 'I love you, sister']

"What language is that?" Charlie questioned his 'children' in awe.

"A very old one." Kayla answered nostalgically, remembering her childhood with a small smile.

"Very old, indeed." Kol muttered staring at his sister, he too lost in thought for a few seconds.

"Anyway, can we go now? I'm honestly fine. It would have been a lot worst if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." Kayla added knowing he would get in trouble.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked the doctor who quickly looked back at the chart, worry flashing briefly on his perfect features.

"It was amazing, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me, right brother?" Kayla looked at her brother who was staring at her knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"Oh yes, It was like one moment he wasn't there and then he just appeared." Kol explained with an easy smirk, looking at his sister with a matching mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"As long as you're safe." The uneasy Cold-One smiled tightly at his patient, trying not to react.

* * *

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole,  
We will teach you how to make boys next door out of ass*****

* * *

Charlie left them alone to go sign some papers, leaving both very bored twins on their own―which isn't a very good idea to begin with. After two minutes of waiting, they were bored out of their mind.

"I'm the mature one of us, it's clear." Kayla continued their millennium old argument.

"No you are immature, I have to take care of you all the time." Kol argued.

"I'm the one cleaning up after all of your messes."

"Because you get in trouble all the time so I have to do something."

"It is not my fault if I attract trouble and you are no better than me, Olly."

"You're immature."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." They continued for a few minutes since they were both equally stubborn. In the end, Kayla was running after Kol―not at vampire speed of course―in the halls yelling at him. Everyone they passed either laughed at them or glared in irritation.

"Olly, you stubborn mule, get back here and admit you're the immature one!" She called out to him.

"You have to catch me sister and I will never admit something that is false!" He yelled back at her, throwing a playful wink over his shoulder.

"You will admit it one day!"

"Never!"

Kayla caught up to him using a bit vampire speed and tackled him to the ground not noticing the three shocked Cold-Ones standing there.

"You cheated!" Kol said and started to tickle his sister who was straddling him.

"I did not!" She managed to get out between giggles. She soon managed to pin Kol's hands with a bright smile on her face. It was at moments like this that they felt human again.

"Admit it, sister."

"I will not admit it until you admit you are more immature than I." She said while breathing heavily.

"I am not the immature one!"

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes." Kayla put her hand over Kol's mouth before he could respond. But she quickly took it off.

"Did you lick my hand?" The youngest twin asked incredulously even though this had happened countless times over the years.

"I don't know, are you immature?" Kol raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You are sleeping on the floor for that, dearest brother." Kayla told him, mischief shining brightly in her eyes.

"Really sister? How many times did you actually follow through on those threats?" He asked knowing full well the answer was never.

"Shut it Olly. One more thing and you're sleeping outside." She stated with a sly smirk.

"It rains 99% of the time in this hellhole. You wouldn't do that to your favorite twin, now would you?" He started pouting like a five year old.

"You are my only twin, you idiot! You could sleep in a dog house that way you won't get wet." She said with a snicker.

"Nik is the only one who will ever be sleeping in a bloody dog house." He said jokingly

"We should buy him a dog collar for his birthday! We could put his name on it and all. What color would fit him best?" Kayla asked, knowing it would rile up their volatile brother to no end.

"He would kill us for certain if he hadn't already for the car situation or the disappearing act. But I do believe that pink is the best color for his skin tone." He added thoughtfully.

"If we are going down, we are going down with a bang!" Kayla told him their motto that had only served to get them into more trouble in the past centuries.

"I doubt that a vervain grenade would be a good aproach sister." Kol told her sarcastically.

"Stop being so immature brother."

"I am not immature."

"Are too."

"Am not."

* * *

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
And it's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

* * *

"Is this a recurring argument you have?" A familiar voice asked them from above them, interrupting their very important conversation. They glared at Edward, who had been the one to talk.

"Not that it is of your business but yes." Kayla said before standing up and pulling Kol up who was still laying under her on the floor. She quickly climbed onto his back and ruffled his hair playfully.

"What are you doing, Lala?" Kol questioned her, already knowing what she would say.

"I won, so you have to carry me. It's the rules, Olly." She said with a straight seriously.

"Hello there, I'm Bella Swan, the mature twin." Kayla introduced herself to Rosalie who was looking at them with a mixture of fury, amusement and disbelief. Which was an achievement on it's own.

"And I'm Rio Swan, the handsome one and the smart one. Well I got all the good traits really." He said earning a slap on the head from his twin with a bit more force than needed, "Ow! Bloody hell, are you trying to give me a concussion?" Kol asked his twin sister who in return just hits him again. "God, you are so abusive." He muttered under his breath knowing they could all hear him. She just hit him again, smiling sweetly at the three Cullens

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." She finally introduced herself, looking at them like they we're entertainment.

"Anyway, I was wondering, Edward," She smirked as they all stiffen and their eyes lost all previous amusement, "how did you get to me so fast?" She asked innocently.

"I was standing right next to you." He lied terribly.

"You were standing next to your car, on the other side of the parking lot." She replied. His expression turned icy and he took a step closer to them.

"No, I wasn't." He said in a controlled voice, trying to sound intimidating.

She slid down her brother's back and stood next to him. They glared at him making him flinch slightly.

"Was that threat?" She asked her voice like ice, with no emotion, a strikingly different expression than a few moments ago.

"No, I was just stating the facts." He replied quickly.

"Now mate, it sounded awfully like a threat." Kol sneered slightly, his eyes shining dangerously.

"You're sister is confused, she hit her head-" The dumb Cold-One started again, not understanding he wasn't doing any good for himself.

The Mikaelson's all referred to the twins as a bomb. It could sometimes take a while before they blew up but in the end it was always the same, chaos, terror, destruction, pain, death. Every time the Cold-One disrespected them, it was one step closer to the eventual blow up. And it was bound to be spectacular.

"You forget, I was standing on the other side of that car. I saw everything. You pushed that van away with your hand." Kol defended his sister.

"No one will believe you." He said, not denying anything anymore.

"And we weren't planning on telling anyone." Kayla said and he stepped back in confusion. The twins smirked at the three dumbfounded immortals.

"The world is not ready to know about this." Kol added.

"You don't know anything." Rosalie sneered at them, anger bubbling in her unnatural golden eyes. The twins' smirk widen and they started to walk away, hand in hand. And right before they were going to step out in the cold air they looked back to the Cullen's one last time, saying something that would haunt the Cold-Ones.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kol winked, following his sister out.

The three remaining vampires in the hall all shared a look and turned back to where the new kids had stood last.

* * *

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone!  
So first off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Okay so there is a lot of nonsense in this chapter. They might be some of the deadliest creatures in existence but they still act like complete children. You can also see that their mood swings are very **_**_unpredictable. Review. Favorite. Follow.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kayla and any changes in the original story._**

 ** _Song: Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle ~_**


	8. Chapter 7: School Trip

Chapter 7: School trip

Some say the end is near.  
Some say we'll see Armageddon soon.  
I certainly hope we will.  
I sure could use a vacation from this

* * *

That night Kol and Kayla had gone to sleep like usual, but Kayla woke up in the middle of the night feeling eyes burning on the back of her head. She quickly turned around and saw Edward freaking Cullen in her bedroom staring at her, with hungry eyes. Though he left in a second, and had she not been one of the most dangerous creatures on earth, she wouldn't have seen him. The Original was beyond furious, but she went back to sleep on top of her twin not wanting to upset him at such an early hour in the morning.

The next morning, when she finally told him what had happened to say he was angry would be an understatement, he was fuming. After a string of curses and threats he finally calmed down enough to think straight. Kayla's personal favorite was the one involving ripping the his 'sparkling dick' off and taping it on his forehead since he was a dickhead.

The eldest twin left shortly after claiming he had unfinished business to attend to, he sped out before his other half could protest. He was gone for a total of five minutes, coming back with a bit of blood on his cheek, confirming that he had not gone after the Cold-Ones without his sister. He would have had hell to pay, if that had been the case. Kayla gets slightly -more like extremely- angry when it comes to taking her toys away.

"You missed a spot, brother." Kayla said from the kitchen table, looking up as he walked in. He quickly wiped away the blood with the back of his hand and smiled at her 'innocently'. She laughed lightly at his not so subtle face.

They soon left to go to school on their new bikes. Of course they could have taken their―technically Niklaus'―car, but it was till dented and they are Mikaelson, they couldn't be seen in anything like that. As they pulled up, all the attention was, once again, on them, bringing them more joy than it should.

They headed towards the ugly looking yellow transport vehicle, when Mike arrived, looking very hyper―so basically normal for him.

"Hey look, you're alive!" He exclaimed at 'Bella', who just shared a look with her twin before laughing loudly.

The Originals cleared their throats, trying to stop their laughter, "Um sorry, inside joke." Kayla said once she recovered.

"Oh. Well I'm totally glad you're not dead because well that would totally suck and I wanted to ask, even though it's like a month away would you possibly want to go to prom with me?" He rambled on, Kayla tried to hold in her laughter which she miraculously did.

"Um prom... I have to go visit some―um―family far, far, away." She said quickly, thinking of a horrible lie. Kol's―who hadn't been listening―head immediately snapped up and he looked at his sister, his eyes comically wide

"Please tell me you did not put the word 'visit' and 'family' in the same sentence." He stared at her, challenging her to actually say it. Since Mike was still there, Kayla had to basically climb onto her brother in order to whisper in his ear because of their huge height difference.

"He asked me to prom, please help me." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, making him give in almost instantaneously.

"Ah yes, prom. Unfortunately, we are leaving for a small trip to New-Orleans, since it feels like it's been a century since we have been there, and we will be gone for the prom." Kol lied smoothly, smirking lazily. His sister shot him a glare at the New-Orleans reference, "Why don't you ask Jessica over there, I'm sure she will be glad to go with you."

Mike left in the general direction of said girl, obviously going to take 'Rio's' advice. Both traditional vampires saw Edward smirking at them, and they knew automatically he had been listening in on their conversation. Kayla felt her brother stiffen next to her, he was clearly still very furious at the young Cold-One for the events of that same morning.

"Since when are you a matchmaker, Olly?" Kayla raised her perfect eyebrow, trying to distract him from the boy he currently wished to murder in cold blood, "And don't you dare think I will forget about that New-Orleans reference. I want to go to California or somewhere where no one will try to kill us." She whispered the last part being careful to say it low enough so Edward, who was still in earshot, couldn't make out what was being said.

Kol smirked down at her, amusement now dancing in his eyes instead of the previous anger, "Now where is the fun in that, sister?" She just shrugged in obvious agreement.

* * *

Cause I'm praying for rain  
And I'm praying for tidal waves  
I wanna see the ground give way.  
I wanna watch it all go down.  
Mom, please flush it all away.  
I wanna see it go right in and down.  
I wanna watch it go right in.  
Watch you flush it all away.

* * *

At the greenhouse the kids were all messing around and the teacher was basically running around like a headless chicken, trying to keep everyone in line. Kol and Kaylah approached Edward, when they finally got bored, which, unsurprisingly enough, was very quickly.

"Hello Edward." Kayla said while Kol was playing on his phone, not wanting to look at the boy, since he was about 87% sure he would end up killing him. Said boy barely glanced at her, only nodding swiftly in acknowledgement, while clutching his hands.

When he didn't made any move to be socially correct, Kayla snapped, angry that the Cold-One thought he could watch her sleep, but he wouldn't even be polite to her, "Honestly?" He didn't respond again, so she grabbed onto Kol's arm and started walking away. God these Cold-Ones are infuriating, she thought to herself.

"What's in New-Orleans?" He asked suddenly, halting her movement.

"You eavesdropped." She stated, "A lot of people consider that rude and I am one of those." Kayla said with an emotionless mask, hiding her fury.

"You didn't answer my question." Kayla's hold on Kol's arm tighten, her patience was wearing extremely thin. And if the Cold-One continued she would most likely kill him more slowly than she had anticipated. Kol finally had enough of the Cold-One's arrogance and his superiority complex.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." He said with venom lacing his words, "How dare you demand answers from her, for things you should not know and are of none of your concern, might I had, when you won't even say hello to her. You are a spoilt brat and you need to wake up! We're in the real world here, you don't get to have everything your little heart desires." 'Rio' glared daggers at him, the only thing stopping tearing him to shreds was Kayla's small hand on his arm.

Kayla wanted this. Edward was beginning to be reckless, and soon he would be forced to reveal his 'big secret' to them.

After Kol's speech they stormed out, leaving, once again, a dumbfounded Cold-One in their wake. They walked outside in the parking lot, in order for Kol to calm down slightly. They had learned throughout the years that angry impulsive Originals didn't mix well with rooms full of obnoxious walking, talking juice-boxes. Also known as humans.

A few moments later Edward reappeared, looking determined, "Look, it would be better if we weren't friends." He said to them.

"You should have left the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret." Kayla responded, pushing his buttons.

"You think I regret saving you!" He snapped angrily making Kol push his sister slightly behind in instinct, while he glared dangerously at the boy in front him. Edward took a step back strangely intimidated by what he thought was a human.

"If I ever hear you speak to my twin like that again, I will break every single bone in your body until you beg me for something as sweet as your death." He said in a calm, deadly voice.

"The busses are leaving." Alice came up to her brother looking curiously at the twins, knowing she was defusing a potentially catastrophic situation.

She smiled at them, "Hi, will you join us on the bus?" She asked.

"No, our bus is already full." Her brother said and quickly walked away with her in tow.

"I'm going to kill him." Kol declared, basically radiating anger.

"Do calm down, brother. We will have our fun and when we're done with them, you can kill anyone you want in this wretched town." His sister told him calmly already thinking of ways to get her payback on the naïve coven.

They faintly heard someone yell "Hey! Did someone see Tyler today?" Kol simply smiled down at his twin looking a little too innocent for her taste.

She simply rolled her eyes knowingly and headed to another bus wordlessly, her twin following close behind.

* * *

Time to bring it down again.  
Don't just call me pessimist.  
Try and read between the lines.

I can't imagine why you wouldn't  
Welcome any change, my friend.

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **Okay so it's been a while people… Sorry… And this is a very very short chapter… Again, sorry… I feel really bad, soooo I'm probable going to post the other chapter in the next 3 days, seeing as I wrote most of it and I give you my word that it will be a lot longer than this. So I'm warning you guys, the updates are going to be less frequent since I'm back in Hell…. Oops, I mean school… ;) So I'll apologize in advance for the wait. If you have any request to where the story should go, don't hesitate to tell me. And I'm still working on when the surprise Mikaelson guest will**_ ** _make an appearance, but that person will be there at one point in the near future._**

 ** _I do not own anything, except for my O.C. and the changes to the original plot._**

 ** _Song: Ænema by Tool_**

 ** _Hope you liked it, please REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW,  
Love,  
Elle †_**


	9. Chapter 8: Vamps, Cold-Ones, Shifters

Chapter 8: Vampires, Cold-Ones, Shifters, Oh my!

Have you ever thought about your soul - can it be saved?  
Or perhaps you think that when you're dead you just stay in your grave  
Is God just a thought within your head or is he a part of you?  
Is Christ just a name that you read in a book when you were in school?

* * *

Nothing interesting happened throughout the following day, much to the twins disappointment, until lunch finally rolled around. The two Originals had to sit through hours of torture and honestly, it was worse than finding out you had been in a coffin for nearly a century, but the prospect of messing with a coven of Cold-Ones had made the experience more tolerable.

The twins joined their normal lunch crowd, Eric, Mike, Angela and Jessica, in the noisy cafeteria.

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric asked when they were finally seated.

Kol shot him an annoyed look, "Are we supposed to know what that means?" He asked in irritation. With all the time he spent in the small school, he had started to realize that the kids in this generation talked like retarded monkeys.

Mike, the overgrown puppy, took it upon himself to answer his question, not sensing Kol's rather foul mood, "La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in."

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric declared, clearly trying to impress the girls, which failed miserably.

Jessica sighted, exasperated, "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." She deadpanned, making the boy shift in embarrassment.

"There's whale watching too. Come with." Angela pleaded with the two vampires.

"La Push, baby." Eric said once again, not helping their task of convincing the two Mikaelson's to come with them.

Kayla rolled her gorgeous brown eyes, her mood matching Kol's, "We'll go if you stop saying that." She declared before grabbing her twin to go get something to eat, wanting a distraction from her urge to rip the annoying teenagers to shreds.

* * *

When you think about death do you lose your breath or do you keep your cool?  
Would you like to see the Pope on the end of a rope - do you think he's a fool?  
Well I have seen the truth, yes I've seen the light and I've changed my ways  
And I'll be prepared when you're lonely and scared at the end of our days

* * *

While she was arranging their salad artfully, she felt the Cullen boy's presence approaching her almost hesitantly. Kayla reached for a bright red apple, quickly glancing at Kol, who had gone to get them some pizza―one of their favorite food, though the one in Italy was far better―, relaying to him that she would handle this with her eyes.

"Edible art…" The irritating voice of her current target sounded from just behind her. The Original pretended to be startled, dropping her fruit, only for him to catch it with his foot in order for it to come back to his hands without him having to bend down. He offered it to her with, what she guessed, was supposed to be a 'dazzling' smile.

She was currently cursing at him in ten different languages inside her head, but she only put a shy smile on her face, keeping her human facade up, "Thank you… but your mood swings are giving me whiplash." She said, hiding her anger at the boy perfectly.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." He stated, confusing even himself as he said it.

She frowned at him in actual confusion―which quite a feat on it's own, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that if you were smart, you'd avoid me." He said before glancing to his 'family', who were waiting for him expectantly at their table, all wearing different expressions.

Kayla noticed her own table was monitoring their conversation with a lot of attention, while the boys appeared to be extremely jealous of the Cullen. She felt her brother's presence near, leaning back into his chest when she knew he was standing directly behind her.

"Are you trying to imply that my twin isn't smart for wanting to be nice to you and be your friend?" Kol wrapped his arm around her waist tightly reigning in his accumulated rage.

Edward looked alarmed, snapping his golden eyes from sibling to sibling, "I-I n-no I didn't mean it like that." He tried to defend himself, shaking his head in denial.

"Well that's not what it sounded like." Kol nearly growled out.

Knowing there was no possibility of this conversation ending even slightly well, Kayla spoke up, "It's okay, Olly... It's just a mask...to push people away. He's not really like this." She said, looking at Edward's surprised face when she read him like an open book.

"I'm not a good person." He stated, looking deep into her eyes, trying with everything in him to get her to understand that he was dangerous, "I'm the bad guy." He said, but little did he know he couldn't even comprehend how dangerous and violent the two beings in front of him were. Not even being able to imagine how many lives someone―something could have torn apart out of nothing more than boredom and entertainment.

"I've seen worst." One of the deadliest vampires in existence said, thinking back to Nik and some of the things they had done over the millennia. He wouldn't know a monster if he was staring into it's eyes, Kayla thought darkly. Her twin chuckled as if reading her mind.

Kayla looked back to the confused Cold-One in front of her, "Why don't we 'hang out'." She used one of the teenage term she had learned, "You can come to the beach with us. It'll be fun―sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes…" She listed off, already regretting accepting the offer greatly.

He smiled slightly, amusement making it's way in his unnatural eyes, "Which beach?" He asked her, actually considering going with the girl who had caught his attention.

"La Push." Kol said, when it was clear his sister had already forgotten the name of the beach. When the Cold-One's smile lessen almost instantaneously, the two Originals grew curious―which, if past events were anything to go by, was never a good thing.

"Is something wrong with that beach?" Kayla asked sweetly.

She saw him sneak a glance at Mike, who had been giving Edward an evil eye, to which the Cullen sent a cold glare. He then brought his attention back to the two brunettes standing in front of him, "It's just a little crowded." He simply stated, lying through his teeth, and walked away, cutting their conversation short.

Kayla turned to her brother, "Did you get the pizza?" She asked, already moving on from the awkward exchange.

"Of course I did, Lala. So little faith." He said in mock hurt, his attention span no better than hers.

She grinned at him, mockingly, "Well at least I know you're good at something now." She teased him.

"I'm perfect, sister dear." He declared proudly, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Your ego is bigger than Nik's." She deadpanned.

He smirked at her, the same way he always did before he said something making her want to smack him, "It's not the only thing that I have that's bigger than Nik's." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

As usual she smacked him on the head with a bit more force than needed. "You're so immature, Olly!" She said ignoring the rest of their 'friends' as they continued their thousand-year-long argument without missing a beat.

* * *

Could it be you're afraid of what your friends might say  
If they knew you believe in God above?  
They should realize before they criticize  
that God is the only way to love

Is your mind so small that you have to fall  
In with the pack wherever they run  
Will you still sneer when death is near  
And say they may as well worship the sun?

* * *

Later that day they were all on the La Push beach getting ready to go surfing, despite the freezing temperature. Not that either twin were bothered by it, being vampires did have some perks.

"Bella!" A voice brought her out of her conversation with the girl she was actually friends with, Angela. She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice to see three Quileute boys coming towards her, including the one Charlie had introduced to her while Kol had gone out to get blood bags―Jacob.

He obviously fancied her, she had gathered that little tid bit in about two minutes of conversation with the boy, but little did he know that she was going to use that to her advantage. She wanted to know why the Cullen's couldn't come here, and what she wanted, she got. Him being the son of one of the tribe leaders was definitely a good coincidence.

She smiled at him, the only person knowing it was fake being her twin, who stepped next to her looking over the boys with a critical eye, "Guys, this is Jacob." The younger twin addressed her group, "Are you stalking me?" She asked playfully at the long haired boy.

He smirked at her "You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" He looked to the boys who were suiting up in what, to her seemed like uncomfortably thigh suits.

"I don't know. Olly are you trying?" She looked up to him, curious as to what he thought of the modern sport.

He smirked at her "Of course I am. Are you too scared to?" He taunted her, knowing that was all he needed to trick her to do it.

She glared at him with no real hate and smirked wickedly, "You're on, brother." She accepted the challenge, mischief dancing in her eyes, knowing fully he had been manipulating her, "I'm going to talk to Jake before I go." She added a bit more seriously implying that she was going to get information out of the naïve boy.

Angela looked to Jacob with an innocent smile, "Keep her company. Her date bailed." She winked to the thousand year old immortal.

Eric, ever so curious, pitched in at that moment, "What date?"

"She invited Edward." Angela informed the group, who were now all listening with interest.

Kayla, noticing how her brother tensed at the name, sighted, "To be polite." She said shooting a look at Kol, telling him to calm down before he snapped.

Angela sweeped in to save her new friend, "I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does."

Mike's eyes were shining in jealousy "Because Cullen's a freak." He said, crossing his arms defensively.

"You got that right." The Quileute boy who had introduced himself as Sam grumbled.

The Originals shared an intrigued glance at the new development and Kol spoke up for the two of them "You know them?" He asked.

"The Cullens don't come here." He answered sharply, not saying anything more.

When 'Bella' interrogated Jacob for answers she didn't get everything she wanted, but she did learn that the Quileutes probably had the werewolf gene or they were from the other race, the shapeshifters.

Like the Cold-ones were weaker than the traditional vampires, the shapeshifters were weaker than the cursed werewolves. Nature always has to have a balance so werewolves can kill traditional vampires―except Originals―and shapeshifters can kill Cold-Ones.

After a few somewhat successful surfing attempts thanks to the twin's vampiric nature, the teenagers called it a day and they all headed back home.

Later that night, Kayla shared her new findings with her brother, and after a bit of research she found a book in Port Angeles that had the entire Quileute legend in it. Jacob had only been able to tell her part of it, leaving out some big parts, not understanding what the legend truly meant.

The Terror Twins were both extremely curious in nature―unfortunately―and they decided they were going to purchase the book on their next hunting trip in the slightly bigger town. They would be able to force Edward's hand with the information from the legend. They would finally be able to have a spot of fun in the dull town.

* * *

I think it was true it was people like you that crucified Christ  
I think it is sad the opinion you had was the only one voiced  
Will you be so sure when your day is near, say you don't believe?  
You had the chance but you turned it down, now you can't retrieve

Perhaps you'll think before you say that God is dead and gone  
Open your eyes, just realize that he's the one  
The only one who can save you now from all this sin and hate  
Or will you still jeer at all you hear? Yes! I think it's too late.

* * *

 _ **Hello~  
Sooo this chapter is a bit longer! So not much happened in this chapter, except for when Kayla**_ _ **realized that there is more**_ ** _that meets the eye in Forks. We'll see how the Mikaelson's take to having even more supernatural beings around. Do you guys think they should create some drama over with the Quileutes too? Or should they leave them be?  
And just to say that I haven't forgotten the surprise Mikaelson yet. That person will be there in a couple of chapters. Do you guys think the Original Witch should come back like in the show?_**

 ** _I don't own anything except for any changes and my O.C._**

 ** _Song: After Forever by Black Sabbath_**

 ** _REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle :)_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunting Trip

Chapter 9: The Hunting Trip

I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see

I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak  
The branches were bones of liars and thieves  
Rise up above it, high up above and see

* * *

The next day was as boring as ever, the sun was shining high in the sky so the Cullens were gone. Can't sparkle in public, now can you? At lunch Jessica and Angela were talking about how they absolutely needed Kayla's advice for their dresses, much to her annoyance. The Original wanted nothing to do with it, but Kol had other ideas.

She had been spouting a half lie telling them that Kol and her had some plans. Which wasn't a complete lie, they had agreed to go to town to find the book and have a bite to eat.

"Lala, you can go. I mean, I can deal with it myself and you could join me after to go take a bite. If we're already going to be in town might as well go and enjoy your time." He smiled innocently at the dark glare she shot his way, one that would scare the life out of any normal being, but Kol had grown use to her moods. The two teenagers, not catching the exchange between the twins, jumped on the opportunity to drag the mysterious 'Bella' to their shopping trip.

He smirked at her and leaned into her ear to whisper to her "That's for cheating at the hospital, systir." He said before giving her a kiss on her temple [means 'sister' in Old-Norse]. She grumbled a couple of curse words under her breath, knowing he could hear her perfectly well with his vampire hearing.

Later that day, at the dress shop the volatile vampire wasn't in what one would describe as a 'good' mood. Though a lot of people would argue that she didn't have a good mood. She hadn't been listening to anything, only saying they looked good or nodding when they looked at her questioningly. Honestly, she was thinking about what way she should kill her twin brother, she was now at her 75th way to kill him. This one involved castrating him with a blunt spoon. It was her favorite up to now.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Angela asked her, bringing her out of her murderous plotting.

Kayla smirked internally, this was her way out. She had just spotted a couple of drunk frat boys in the street who would make a perfect dinner for both Kol and her. "Maybe I should go find my brother and we could meet you at the restaurant later." She bargained, offering a small fake smile.

They both agreed without argument, not that they really had a choice given that the Original had used a bit of compulsion when offering going to go meet them afterwards. In truth, it was one of the biggest lie she had told that day. She didn't want any more human interaction for the day, unless it involved her dinner.

* * *

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil inside

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

* * *

After searching for about 15 minutes in the small city, she finally found Kol on his way to a bar with the book in hand. She punched him in the stomach effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs, a small payback for the torture he had bestowed upon her by forcing her to go with the two hyper girls, before telling him of the perfect meal she had spotted while enduring said torture.

They were bickering, as always, walking down the road when they heard the loud drunken footsteps behind them. Kayla smirked up at her brother, their dinner had finally arrived and they didn't even have to go look.

The two predators decided to do their usual scenario. Kol left in search of a 'bathroom' and she continued to play the defenseless girl. She glanced behind her, appearing to be startled at the sight of the two drunken frat boys. She quickly ducked into a deserted alley, pretending to take a short cut. She walked in a quick pace until two more boys appeared at the end of the alley, cornering her.

"Look ju-just take my bag." She declared, looking utterly terrified to the outsiders.

One of the boys gave her an unnerving smirk, "We don't want your bag." He announced, the only reason he was still standing after uttering those words to her being the twins bad habit of playing with their food before eating.

Just as they were advancing on her and she was going to give her brother the signal to come and eat, a familiar shiny Volvo screeched in. Edward jumped out dramatically, resulting in the Original's temper to flare dangerously, not that he noticed, as he was glaring at their food.

"Get in." He basically ordered her, not helping his case in the twin's eyes. Her anger flaming she almost lunged at him but she was far more interested in how he had found her, since she knew for a fact she hadn't been followed. After a thousand years of constant running either from Mikael or from Klaus, they had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to being followed. So she met Kol's eyes―who was on a rooftop, his anger matching hers if not surpassing―and she gave him a silent message to back off for now.

She brought her attention back in the car, where Edward had joined her after making a show of scaring the boy. "How did you find me?" She asked in an even tone, settling her hard glare on the side of his head.

"I should go back and rip their heads off." He gritted out, not answering her question―which wasn't a particularly good idea.

Kayla's mouth twitched in anger. They were her meal not his, he wasn't going to get it. "No. Bad idea." She said simply, not wanting to go further into that topic.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." He tightened his hold on the steering wheel, she could hear the material squeak in protest at the supernatural strength he used.

She raised an eyebrow at him "And you do?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Mind reader, her thought echoed with her twin's who was following the car closely, listening to very word.

"Not hard to guess." He tried to cover up his slip up rather badly. Kayla knew she wouldn't get more out of him now, it was only a matter of time, but he wasn't ready just yet to squeal like her fat pig called Mikael―the twins had found it fitting to call their pig at that time, which was in the 13th century, after their beloved father who had stabbed them all in the heart.

* * *

Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed  
Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed  
Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise

Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
Rise up above it, high up above and see

* * *

Edward decided to bring her to the restaurant where her 'friends' were currently enjoying a meal. But, when they did finally arrive to the restaurant, Angela and Jessica were already leaving, having finished eating.

"Where were you?" Angela exclaimed, not noticing just how 'Bella' had arrived, "We left you a message." She said. In all honesty, Kayla still had no idea how those little communication boxes worked. She had been in a box for the past century, only waking up less than a month ago―so no one could really blame her.

Jessica continued "We waited, but we were starving" Both girls froze as they finally saw Edward getting out of the car.

He smiled at them charmingly, "Sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." He lied without missing a beat. Kayla was actually surprised as she heard the first decent lie come out of his mouth.

Jessica, still looking stunned that he actually spoke to her, answered "I - we - understand. We were just... leaving, so…" She trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to go wait for Olly, so I'll see you girls tomorrow. Goodbye Edward." The brown eyed vampire started heading to the street where she knew he was waiting.

"Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat." Edward said abruptly, at Kayla's genuine surprised look he continued, "If you'd like. Then I could drive you back myself." He offered.

The two humans looked at him with dreamy eyes "That's so... thoughtful." Angela said. Jessica quickly adding "Really thoughtful."

Kayla debated, maybe she could get him to admit something if they were alone, "I could eat." She finally said, intrigued by his openness.

They walked in silently, getting seated on the patio. Kayla ordered a medium-rare steak for herself, the blood would calm her down a bit, since she didn't think the restaurant would be happy if she murdered everyone there the minute Edward said something to spike her anger. Edward didn't order anything to eat, making her grin internally knowing he couldn't eat. "You're not eating?" She asked him, breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

"I'm on a special diet." He lied, making her keep in a snort at his usual terrible lies she had grown accustomed to.

She replied with sarcasm dripping of every word, "Of course you are." When he didn't reply she continued, "How about you give me answers." She more like commanded him, frustrated that he was stalking her but not even giving her any clues as to what he was. Not that she needed them, but it was still highly frustrating for her.

"Yes, no. To get to the other side and 1.772453851." He said in his form of humor, only to be met by her blank stare.

She decided to ignore his references that she didn't understand with being only recently released from a century sleep thanks to her least favorite brother at the moment. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't." The young Cold-one answered immediately, quick enough that even Jessica would know he was lying to her face.

The famous Mikaelson temper flaring, Kayla stood up swiftly and went to leave. She really didn't appreciate being lied to, especially when it was as bad lies as that. He grabbed her arm not noticing how she tensed, every instinct in her body telling her to rip his arm clean off. "Don't go." He said pathetically.

Kayla took in a few deep breaths, calming down as she saw her brother approaching. He glared furiously at the arm on his twin's.

He spoke in a deadly calm way, "I suggest you let go of my sister, Cullen." He sneered. The only reason the Cold-One was still alive was his sister unhealthy want to play with the Cullens.

The Cold-One's arm immediately dropped and his eyes widened, before he could say anything to defend himself to 'Rio', Kayla spoke up again, "Were you following me?" She asked the boy bluntly.

He hesitated before answering her, "I feel very protective of you." He said in a rough voice as if to struggling to keep his control.

Kayla inhaled, anger bubbling, "So that's a yes." She stated.

He gulped, glancing quickly at her brother's heated glare, "Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance...until you needed help." He tried explaining his actions.

"You read minds." The beautiful brunette stated once again, not wasting time. "Prove it." Kol demanded now standing protectively next to his sister.

Edward shifted in his seat "I can read every mind in there, except yours." He looked around to the humans, "Work, sex, money, sex, sex, boyfriend." He started pointing out some people in the room, then pointing to the twins in front of him "Nothing. It's quite frustrating."

"What's wrong with us?" She asked him, though she already knew the answer.

They were Originals, the strongest creatures in existence, their mind wasn't easily accessed. And even if someone could get in their mind, it would probably kill them, the things they had done in their life would make the Devil himself uncomfortable. If someone as weak as a Cold-One miraculously got in, they wouldn't be able to get out, killing themselves in the most painful way possible.

They had only once witnessed someone get inside their head. A witch in the 14th century. She had been extremely powerful and she had wanted information on how to kill their family. So she had gone into their bedroom as they were sleeping and pushed her mind into both theirs at the same time. Most witches knew never to do so, even with humans, as it was highly dangerous, but she had been able to do so with young traditionals before. Though it was crazy to even try to get inside one Original's head, even more so two Originals' mind, but she did it nonetheless, overestimating her skills greatly. And she had payed the ultimate price. With the help of the spirits she had been able to get out, but the damage was already done. She went crazy and in the end she killed herself.

But not before creating the Cold-Ones, believing they were more powerful than the Originals, but she was wrong. With the help of some of the most experienced traditionals, there had been a hunt organised. They killed over 100 Cold-Ones that weekend. The twins having killed most of them. In the end, only three were left, they were almost completely wiped out. But Elijah, the ever noble vampire he was, had stopped them from continuing their small massacre, claiming that the Cold-Ones had done nothing wrong and should not be hunted down like animals.

The twins had reluctantly backed off, only because they knew the three would create more so they could have more to kill. Not that Elijah knew this, he only thought he had been able to get through to their 'humanity'.

Edward smiled at her, bringing both twins out of their same memory, "I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" His smile faded a bit and his hold on the chair tightens.

She looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"I… don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He declared, she had to hold in her snort, seeing has he hadn't exactly been staying away in the first place.

Both Originals smirked inwardly, their plan was working. "Edward, you don't have to." She said.

He closed his eyes as if to regain control, "This is wrong." He said more to himself.

"Edward-" He cut her off as she started talking.

"You're cold. We should go." He said with any emotion in his words.

Kol spoke up, making the young Cold-One remember his presence, "I think I'm perfectly capable of driving my own sister home, mate." He offered his arm to his sister, walking away swiftly, not waiting for the Cullen to answer.

When the two Mikaelsons knew he wasn't following them, they went and found the four frat boys who had taught raping Kayla was a good idea to begin with. They quickly finished, walking away from the four dead boys in the abandoned alley. They didn't bother to hide the bodies.

It was their first mistake.

* * *

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil inside

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

* * *

Later that night the two Originals decided on the next step to their plan. After reading the book briefly, they had both understood what was happening. The Quileutes were, as Kayla predicted, Shapeshifters. Though, neither of them had expected the truce. It was well known that Shifters were the natural enemy of the Cold-Ones, so hearing that they had actually come to a peaceful agreement, was new for the Originals. And it had hit painfully close to home with their past as humans surrounded by cursed werewolves. But neither commented on that, an old mutual agreement to never talk about their youngest sibling who had been taken from them by the wolves.

Apparently, the Cullens, being animal drinkers, had been deemed safe by the old tribe leaders. And in light of that, they had agreed not to kill each other. But that didn't mean that they were friendly. So the deal was that as long as each creature stayed on their territory no harm would come to them.

The Quileutes territory just happens to be the small LaPush reserve. Which includes LaPush beach.

In the twin's opinion, they had enough to make Edward tell them the truth. To make him trust them. To make the family trust them.

They were finally going to have fun.

* * *

Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end, oh

Je te crains comme le diable

* * *

 ** _Hi!  
So this is my biggest chapter to date! I was really excited with this chapter, 'Bella' is starting to warm her way into Edwards heart... I've decided not to wake up the Original Witch...yet... But I'm wondering if I should use the Silas plot line from TVD... What do you guys think? With Kayla maybe Kol will have a bit more luck when confronting the Gilberts... And by the way, am I the only one who thinks that killing him off like that was a really bad call from Julie Plec? Anyway, what do you guys think about that little look into the twins past and how the Cold-Ones came to be? Don't worry, I'm going to go a bit deeper in it in a further chapter. And did you figure out who the three Cold-Ones left alive after the massacre were?  
_**

 ** _I don't own anything except for my O.C and all plot changes._**

 ** _Song: Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.  
Love,  
Elle ~  
_**


	11. Chapter 10: A Walk to Remember

Chapter 10: A Walk to Remember

No mercy for what we are doing  
No thought to even what we have done  
We don't need to feel the sorrow  
No remorse for the helpless one

* * *

The next morning the twins bickered for the better part of an hour on whether or not Edward would finally tell Kayla the truth. Kol didn't believe the Cold-One would admit anything, while his sister was confident that her 'great acting skills' would make the boy tell her his deepest darkest secrets. So in true Mikaelson fashion, they decided to bet on it.

When they arrived at school, Kayla managed to get Edward's attention―which in truth wasn't very difficult seeing as he was basically stalking her―and headed towards the forest, not forgetting to shoot a smug smirk in Kol's direction.

After walking for a few minutes, she knew no one would be able to hear them. She crossed her arms over her chest and started talking, knowing he was right behind her, trying to be discreet. "You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like you're from a different time." She listed off turning to face him, "You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight. And you said no to the beach trip only after you heard where it was. Because of the treaty." She then added what she really wanted to know, ignoring his shocked face after hearing that she knew why he couldn't go to LaPush, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answered without missing a beat.

She scoffed at him, hoping Kol wouldn't win the bet since he wouldn't let it go for about two decades, "How long have you been seventeen?" She reformulated her question.

He hesitated, "...A while." He finally said. In her mind, that meant he was admitting it, so that also meant she won the bet.

She stared at him, her brown eyes piercing his unnatural ones, "I know you're a Cold-One." She announced, getting to the point.

"Are you scared?" Was his only question

"No." After being alive―more like dead―for over a thousand years, a lot is needed to truly scare her and this pathetic race of Cold-Ones was most definitely not one of them.

He seemed to grow angry at her nonchalant answer, "Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?" He attempted to growl out.

"Blood." She said like it didn't effect her, which really didn't. If it did she would be like Finn, a vampire resenting their own existence. And after only a few minutes of talking to Edward, she knew he was just like her eldest sibling. Though he is probable less suicidal seeing as killing a Cold-One is immensely easier than killing an Original―who in reality can't die.

He glared at her, her easy dismissal of what he thought was the worst aspect of his nature unsettling him. In his eyes she was 'pure' and he wouldn't blemish her soul, he didn't want her to get too close to him, but the moment he followed her into these woods, he knew he couldn't stay away. He grabbed her hand and started to walk deeper into the forest.

"Where are you taking me? My brother is waiting for me." She ripped her hand out of his hold.

"Are you afraid?" He asked again, mentally praying that she said 'yes'.

Unfortunately for him, the twins were the most stubborn-headed beings you would come across, "No." She looked him in the eyes holding his challenging gaze.

"Then come with me. Someplace where no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from the first moment I met you." He leaned into her personal space, clearly trying to scare her, but she didn't even blink.

"I'm not afraid." She stated simply, getting slightly annoyed at the repetition.

His eyes darkened slightly, "You should be." He said before picking her up and flinging her onto his back, briefly telling her to hold on before leaving in what a human would perceive as super speed. But the woman he is currently carrying is an Original who could run circles around him, so that effect was dulled greatly.

"Are you afraid?!" He yelled at her once again.

Her answer still didn't change, she replied lowly in his ear, "No." They finally arrived in a clearing, but Edward was nowhere to be found. Kayla turned around, sensing where he had ran off to, only to see him, his shirt open, standing in the shade of the trees. She took a step towards him, growing tired of his dramatics. He raised his hand as if to tell her not to step any closer.

"This is why we don't show himself in sunlight…" He walked into the light, his skin sparkling like a diamond. Kayla had to bite her tongue forcing her laughter down at how incredibly ridiculous he looked. "This is what I am." He approached her, expecting disgust or fear but what he 'saw' was awe.

Kayla was trying very hard to school her features and not to make him see just how much she didn't care. "You're... beautiful..." She said tentatively, not knowing how a human would react at seeing a giant-walking diamond. But internally, she was entirely disgusted by the abomination in front of her. He was an utter disgrace to all vampires―her race.

"Beautiful? I'm a killer, Bella. This is the skin of a killer." He told her, appalled by the mere thought of it.

She held in her scoff and she caught herself before she rolled her eyes 'Darling, you're no killer. I'm a killer. I'm a monster.' She thought amused. "I do not believe that." She said to him, the only honest thing she said to him since meeting.

"Because you believe the lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator." Okay, now you're pushing it… She thought, "Everything about me invites you in―my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that.." He explained dramatically, making a show of displaying his speed and strength by ripping a tree and throwing it further into the wilderness. "As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off."

He stared into her brown eyes, seeing nothing to indicate any form of fear, "I'm designed to kill." He declared solemnly.

"I don't care." She forced the words out.

"I've killed people." He said bluntly, not beating around the bush.

"It doesn't matter." She would be a bit of a hypocrite if it did…

"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you and your twin." He said. Traditional's blood has always been more appealing to the Cold-One's senses, no one knows why exactly, but ever since their creation it was like that.

Perhaps, they were designed as so, seeing as the witch who created them had wanted them to be able to kill Traditionals and the Originals―which, let's face it is crazy. But, then again, the witch had gone insane after a stroll into their minds. What better way to make sure that her creation did as they were destined to than making it nearly impossible for them to resist the smell of their blood.

"I trust you" 'Lie.' She thought, there is only one person in the entire world she trusts, Kol.

"Don't." He said dryly.

"I trust you, Edward. I'm here." The Original said, her words biter on her own tongue.

"Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst…" He shook his head, " But you―your scent, it's like a drug to me…my own personal brand of heroin."

* * *

War without end  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day, another death  
Another sorrow, another breath  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day,another death  
Another sorrow, another breath

Blood feeds the war machine  
As it eats its way across the land  
We don't need the feel the sorrow  
No remorse is the one command

* * *

After a bit more lying on Kayla's side and dramatics from Edward's, they got back to school just in time for their lunch break.

Kayla walked in before Edward, bee-lining for her brother. She plonked herself down next to him, smirking up at him "Pay up, Olly." She told him, her grin growing even more when he groaned loudly.

"I should have known." He grumbled, pulling out five hundred dollars and handing it to his sister, ignoring all the confused glances from their table as well as the Cullen's.

"Yes, you should have." She grabbed the money, winking at him.

"This is the last time I make a bet with you." He announced, though both of them knew he was lying through his teeth seeing as he had said that countless times over the centuries, never learning from his mistakes or from the thousands of dollars lost in the 'small' bets.

"You said that last time, dearest bróðir. And look where that has gotten you." She teased him. [means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

"Well it's Nik's money, so it doesn't even matter." He smirked at her, pleased that, for once, he wasn't losing his own money.

Her eyes shone mischievously, "You stole Nik's money?" She asked, a lot more amused than she should be.

"Technically, we stole his car and I found his money." He told her, his identical eyes meeting hers.

She laughed at his point of view of the situation while all the people eavesdropping were gaping at their openness about stealing a car. "How much money did you find?" She questioned.

"Five thousand dollars." He said, clearly proud of his discovery.

"He is going to kill us." She said with a carefree laugh, not actually afraid of their vindictive brother.

Kol seemed to share her opinion, "Do you remember the time when we set his precious paintings on fire?" He questioned his little sister.

"I thought the vein in his neck was going to burst." Kayla said remembering the events resulting in them getting daggered sometime in the 16th century.

"It was worth it, don't you think Lala?" He asked, talking about the few years they spent in those god awful coffins.

"Yes-" She was cut off by the bell. The two Mikaelsons got up, heading towards their next class while their friends were left with even more questions about the puzzling new students.

* * *

War without end  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day, another death  
Another sorrow, another breath  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day, another death  
Another sorrow, another breath

Only the strong survive  
No one to save the weaker race  
We are ready to kill all comers  
Like a loaded gun right at your face

* * *

A few days later Edward had appeared on their doorstep―it wasn't actually their house per se but they were living there for the moment―, out of the blue, asking Kayla to go for a walk in the woods together. She guessed it was his idea of a romantic date, but she taught it was downright cliché.

What the young Cold-One didn't expect was Kol. Her brother had been there when he had shown up, knowing it wasn't the first time that he had visited the property since both Originals had caught his strong scent near the house every morning since his 'confession' to Kayla in the woods.

The two Originals had started locking the window in their bedroom after the first...incidence, but they couldn't stop him from sitting in the large tree outside the window, though both vampires had contemplated cutting it down after opening the window one morning only to be engulfed by the nauseating scent.

Kayla knew that she couldn't ignore him and still expect to infiltrate his family so reluctantly she accepted his offer. Though, Kol had given Edward 'the talk', the boy had probably ignored all the threats, thinking he couldn't hurt him. But little did he know, if something did happen to Kayla, Kol would destroy the entire town mercilessly.

So she was currently walking in the cold, humid forest and because of Edward's 'predatory' presence―as he had put it―there was no animals in sight. Which was one of Kayla's favorite thing about the forest, seeing the animals in their natural environment, but because of the sparkly rock they were all gone.

She wasn't even able to enjoy the fresh air since his sickly sweet scent was the only thing she could smell. Bored of the slightly awkward silent, she decided to gain more information and possibly win the other bet Kol and her and made earlier that week. In her opinion he was over one hundred years old―vampire years―, but Kol had been adamant that he was younger than that.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked him breaking the silence.

"Since 1918. That's when Carlisle found me." Crap, she thought, Olly will not let this go for another century.

She continued to fish for information, "Where did he find you?"

"In a hospital, dying of Spanish influenza. My parents had already died." He recalled, not thinking twice about revealing the things he had given his word never to tell a human.

"What was it like?" She played her part as the naive little girl to a T.

"The word 'excruciating' comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder... not many of us have the restraint to do that." He said vaguely.

Kayla had never actually seen someone turn into a Cold-One and that made her particularly curious. "Didn't he just bite?"

"Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of... frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop." He explained the best he could.

"But Carlisle did."

"First with me, then with his wife, Esme. He found her in a hospital, as well. The others followed." Ah…, 'Bella' thought, there is another one.

"Does someone have to be dying to become like you?" She was starting to impress herself with how good of an actress she was.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice." She had been right, he loathed his nature to his very core.

"So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people."

"Not the only reason." He stopped dramatically, "I don't want to be a monster." He said his eyes glazing over, memories of his past kills flashing in his mind, "We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way... For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying." He announced after only a few seconds, had she not been a vampire she wouldn't have noticed. Then, abruptly, he whipped past 'Bella', obviously trying to show off his speed.

"Show off." She said in a 'teasing' manner, annoyed that he thought he could impress her. She didn't even want to think that even a human would be dumb enough to find this even a little less than bloody tiresome.

"It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this." He said, shrugging it off as if he hadn't done it exactly for that reaction. She hid her smirk seeing an opening to find out more about the Cullens.

"Can they all read minds, too?" Kayla asked innocently.

"No, that's unique to me. But Alice can see the future."

Fishing for more information she continued, "Really? I bet she saw me coming a mile away." She noted his change of mood.

"Her visions are very subjective. The future can change." He cut off any further questions by walking off like a child throwing a temper tantrum. But Kayla was used to grown vampires throwing tantrums thanks to her siblings, more notably Klaus and Rebekah. And some would argue―most likely Elijah or Klaus―that both twins did have their moments of 'unreasonable' lashing out. Not that either of them would agree with that.

She probably can't see us, Kayla thought looking at Edward once again - who was still pouting about the Alice comment.

* * *

War without end  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day, another death  
Another sorrow, another breath  
No remorse, no repent  
We don't care what it meant  
Another day, another death  
Another sorrow Another breath

* * *

An hour later she was standing in front of her house, ecstatic to finally get some time apart from the love-struck fool.

He looked at her with an intense gaze before blurting out, "Come to my house tomorrow."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Your house? With your family?" She asked faking nerves, "But, what if they don't like me…" She bit her upper-lip.

He laughed at her 'worries', "You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" Of course, she wasn't afraid of being in a house filled with bunny-eating Cold-Ones. She could kill them in her sleep. Hell, she had caught Kol sleepwalking just near the tree line behind the house after he had fallen asleep on the couch. He had wanted to go execute the entire coven during his sleep.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She joked lightly, "But, my brother and I were going to spend the day together tomorrow. Maybe he could come with us." She suggested, unsure of how he would react.

"You can't tell him our secret, Bella." He said swiftly in earnest.

She gave him a small smile, "Edward, Olly knows me better than anyone in the world, the moment I found out about you, he knew. I can't keep secrets from him, I never could." That was the absolute truth, she had tried lying to her brother once in their lifetime, it resulted with him laughing at her, saying he didn't understand how she managed to trick anyone with her god awful acting skills. It was the same for Kol, she saw right through his lies.

And the longest time they had gone without telling a secret to the other was approximately three hours and a half. And to be honest, half of that time had been spent on a rampage across the village they had been residing at, effectively murdering about fifty people.

On top of their dreadful ability to lie to each other, both twins had been present when they smelled the tell-tale sign of the presence of a Cold-One. So he had found out at the same time as she had. So all in all, there was absolutely no lie in what she told Edward.

"My family really won't like this, but if it makes you happy, than I'm okay with it. I'll pick you up tomorrow" He sighed as if accepting his faith.

She grinned up at him, "Thanks." She kissed his ice cold cheek, trying not to show her utter repugnance at the creature calling himself a vampire. She rushed inside, not waiting for him to say anything else, and went to find her twin, who was currently watching the TV. She jumped onto his lap unceremoniously, trying to get his attention.

"That isn't very lady like of you, Lala." He fake-scolded her.

"Whoever said I'm a lady was lying, Olly." She told him, somehow managing to keep a straight face, "And you won the bet." She informed him, fishing out four hundred dollars out of her jean pocket and handing it over, not seeing the point to lie to him given it had never went her way.

"I was right!" He exclaimed before sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Real mature there, Olly." She declared, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

He gave smirked at her, seeing the opening, "Oh! After one thousand years you finally admit it."

"No I didn't. You're immature." She quickly backtracked.

He shook his head in denial, "I am not, you admitted it."

"No I didn't. And we have an invitation to go to the Cullen's tomorrow." She changed the subject rather blatantly.

His eyes shone darkly, the news far more interesting to him than their previous argument that was without a shadow of a doubt going to continue if the past millennia had taught them anything, "Oh this will be good."

"Indeed." She confirmed, her eyes mirroring his with a vicious humor dancing in them.

"Should we continue this human charade of ours?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. We need them to trust us completely and accept us in the family, that way, they will never see it coming." She said, anticipation radiating off of her.

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat?" Kol looked down at her.

He saw her mood turn bloodthirsty in an instant, "Well I am a bit...peckish."

He grabbed her by her tiny waist and slung her over his shoulder, flashing to the front door. "Well, then, let's not keep our meal waiting."

* * *

Attack  
Bullets are flying  
People are dying  
With madness surrounding all hell's breaking loose  
Soldiers are hounding  
Bodies are mounting  
Cannons are shouting to take their abuse  
With war machines going  
Blood starts to flowing  
No mercy given to anyone hear  
The furious fighting  
Swords are like lighting  
It all becomes frightening to you  
Know death is near  
No remorse

* * *

 ** _Hi!_**  
 ** _So I'm done with chapter 10! It even bigger than the last chapter. Sooo the twins are going to meet the Cullens in the next chapter... I predict trouble. Props if you can guess where the title of this chapter comes from...  
On a completely different note, I have decided―with the help of_ Savily _―_ _that Kayla is going to be portrayed by_ Zoey Deutch _since she looks more like Nathaniel Buzolic.  
I'm warning you guys, the updates are going to be a little less frequent since I'm starting to have exams... Hell, I've had 4 exams and school started three weeks ago. It's very frustrating. But one of the exams I've had was, no joke, watching the pilot of TVD and answering easy ass questions._**

 ** _I don't own anything except for Kayla and anything I change in the plot._**

 ** _Song: No Remorse by Metallica_**

 ** _Review. Favorite. Follow._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle ~_**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the Family

Chapter 11: Meeting the Family

Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste

And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate

* * *

There were very few things Kol outright refused to do. But getting in that shiny little Volvo with the Cold-One that had taken to stalk his twin was one of them.

"Listen, you seem like a nice lad, mate, but I don't like you." Kol tried to 'reason' with the offended Cold-One, "I am not, in under any circumstances getting in that car so I'll follow you on my bike. With my sister." He declared whisking Kayla away before Edward could object.

A few minutes later―it would have been a lot longer if not for their slightly reckless driving―, they were pulling up to a big house. Though it was far smaller than what the Mikaelsons were used to given the typical lavish mansion they resided in throughout the centuries. The Cullen house was entirely covered in windows and it's modern feel was completely ruining the breath-taking scenery surrounding the house. The two Originals could hear wildlife further out, but none of the creatures were dumb enough to stay in the vicinity of the Cullen's.

Kayla schooled her features to a look of surprise, "It's...wonderful." She lied without missing a beat.

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?" The youngest of the three joked.

She shared a look with her twin, remembering the castles they had lived in. "No… not moats." Kol said dryly. Kayla held in a snort at her twin's usual bluntness.

The trio headed inside, the two eldest were blinded by all the white.

When Kayla saw Kol open his mouth to say something she quickly elbowed him in the gut stopping his more than likely rude comment. He groaned in pain clutching his stomach with a hand. "I think you broke a rib, sister." He said, faking most of his pain, making her roll her brown eyes at his dramatics.

"Brother dearest, you're fine. Stop complaining." She said plainly, glaring halfheartedly.

He huffed "I was just going to comment on how light and open the space was, Lala." He said, though his sister didn't believe him for one second.

The Cold-One, not understanding that it was a complete lie, spoke "Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide." He explained.

Some clanging noise came from the kitchen, making Edward shake his head, "I told them not to do this." They entered the new kitchen to see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie cooking a huge meal. Do they know they can't eat?, Kayla thought sarcastically.

"Bella, Rio. We're making italiano for you." She said with a bright smile.

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward pitched in.

"Bongiorno." Kayla greeted in fluent Italian. (means 'good day' in Italian)

They all seemed taken aback a bit at her speaking another language, "Molto bene!" Esme exclaimed with a bright smile. ('very good' in Italian)

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle added in his usual diplomatic tone.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme told them.

Kayla smiled back at them "Oh absolutely-" She was cut off by Edward.

"She already ate." Kayla's blood boiled, if there was one thing she didn't like it was disrespect and Kol was no better.

"That was rude." Kol muttered under his breath knowing they could all hear perfectly, making them turn to him. "You know Eddie-" Kol started.

"It's Edward." Said man interrupted tensely.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I don't care, Eddie. As I was saying, if you continue like this, you will never get me to like you." He swept over to the counter taking some tomatoes that was supposed to go on the pizza they were making.

"Olly. Manners." Kayla scolded him, but her twin could see that she was encouraging him to continue his antics.

"What manners, Lala?" He winked at her.

Her eyes danced in mischief, "Oh I forgot, you're an immature child."

"You, dear sister, are the immature one." He grinned wildly at her, amused at the whole situation.

"Darling brother, I'm afraid, that it's you."

Before he could say anything, Alice came in bouncing all over the place.

"Hi Bella!" She bounced up to her, Jasper staying back not approaching the 'humans'. Alice kissed her cheek and gave her some wildflowers "I'm Alice. You do smell good." She said in a sing-song voice―which was more than a little irritating for both thousand year-old.

Kol groaned loudly, getting his wallet out, muttering about 'bloody rigged bets' under his breath. He handed three hundred dollars to his sister, who was smirking at him, while everyone else was beyond confused at the turn of events.

"I warned you, dýrr bróðir." Kayla taunted him (means 'dear brother' in Old-Norse).

"þegi þú, systir" Kol told her bitterly, making her laugh. (means 'shut up, sister')

They turned back to the confused coven, not elaborating at their questioning glances.

Kol tilted his head, looking at Jasper taking in his posture. "Soldier." He finally said recognizing the way he stood, Kayla hummed in agreement. The looks on the Cold-One's faces were hilarious to the two dangerous creatures, though they kept a straight face.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked breaking the awed silence.

'Rio's' eyes darted to his sister's momently before turning back to the war veteran. "I've seen my fair share." He explained vaguely. It was true, they had seen many wars over the centuries, sometimes they were involved in the events that lead to the war, and sometimes they just thought it was entertaining to go see humans fight each other. All in all, they could spot a soldier a mile away.

They were always the same, they all had the same look in their eyes. The twins had taken an interest in the human mind fairly early into their new lives as vampires. They had learned to read people like books, and that had always been how they chose their diner. People say that you can see someone's soul through their eyes and the twins had learned how to do so. One look and they knew more about you than yourself.

"Anyway, this truly has been fun." Kol lied openly, not even bothering to mask his tone, "But, I have business to attend to." He stated, heading towards the door.

Kayla raised an eyebrow, truly confused as to what he was talking about, "Do you need me to go with you, brother?" She asked, mentally she was screaming at him to take her with him, she really didn't feel like staying in the house full of smelly Cold-Ones.

Her brother looked at her, considering turning her down just to mess with her, but then he saw the silent threat in her eyes. He didn't particularly want to be stab in his sleep. Again. Honestly, he had apologized for draining her date before she could, but Kayla was a bit...possessive when it came to her food. He had even brought her two other villagers but she still stabbed him during the middle of the night, claiming that he was lucky that she had chosen such a mild punishment. He hadn't been able to sleep for a whole month, he would wake up over six times in one night, scared that she would stab him in her sleep.

He gulped, "It would be very helpful, Lala. It is, after all, family matters." He explained.

She exhaled after hearing that it involved her siblings, she turned to Edward with a sad facade, "I'm really sorry, Edward. But I have to go. It's family." She played her cards well seeing has he nodded understandingly.

"I understand perfectly." He reassured her, "Go."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you." She said before turning to her brother, who was watching the whole interaction with amusement. She glared playfully at him, "Come on, Olly." She pushed him out of the doorway, walking to the front of the house with the entire Cullen coven following.

Kol saw a piece of art in the staircase, making him stop dead in his tracks. He tilted his head, "Are those graduation caps?" He had to ask.

The Cullens all chuckled softly, "A private joke. We matriculate a lot." Edward explained.

Kayla was a bit disbelieving, "You all keep repeating high-school. I barely got Olly to agree to enroll. And it's the first time." She deadpanned.

"That's a lie, sister." Kol said, "You're the only person in the world who knows how to manipulate me. You can get me to do anything for you." He stated, making her grin up at him, overly innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, darling brother." He huffed at her response, "Don't give me that, Olly, you know full well, you are no better than me." She smirked playfully.

He laughed, starting to walk again to the front door.

The two Originals climbed onto their bike, and Kayla waved at the coven as they sped down the driveway.

* * *

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain

I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank

* * *

They quickly arrived at their witch's apartment in the middle of Port Angeles. The witch's name was Annie and she was a bit clueless when it came to the Originals. Most witches knew of the reputation of the twins and witches, but she apparently didn't.

Seeing as their mother was a witch, both twins had had magic when they were humans―the only ones to have accessed their magic out of their siblings. They had loved the power more than anything else. Their magic was extremely important to both of them. So one could understand that when they woke up after being turned into vampires against their will without any trace of their magic left, it had transformed them into monsters more than the actual transition into vampires.

And so they killed. They tortured. They created chaos everywhere. They did everything they could to have a semblance of power.

They spent centuries with witches and warlocks all over the world, teaching them countless things. They taught them how to make dark objects―which they could easily use despite the lost of their magic―, and with those they had a fraction of the power they once possessed as humans.

But they usually ended up slaughtering the covens after they were done, when they had started to thrust the two unruly vampires. Thus creating quite a reputation for themselves amongst the supernatural community. Most commonly known as The Terror Twins or on some occasion The Wily Foxes.

Kol had spotted the witch almost instantaneously in the streets, years of observing them making it easy to spot one out of a crowd. He had approached her with his usual amount of charm when dealing with witches. Though the girl was a bit weary at first, all it took was a charming smile and she invited both of the Originals in her home.

She had called Kol that morning claiming to have some information about one of his siblings. Kol hadn't believed her in the beginning, knowing they had been particularly careful. But she had insisted that she was telling the truth. So reluctantly Kol had agreed to meet her that day.

"Little witch, this better be of importance." Kol declared after bursting in the apartment unannounced.

"Kol!" She explained nearly jumping out of her skin. She turned around and faced two pairs of identical eyes, "Kayla." She nodded in greeting.

"Now what has our siblings done this time?" Kayla asked, dreading the answer.

Annie walked them to the living room, sitting down on a armchair while the twins took the sofa, "I've been hearing things." She bit her lips worried about how they would react.

Kol grew irritated when she didn't explain any more, "What have you been hearing, darling?" He questioned.

"O-one of your brothers has been looking into some of the disappearances and murders here." She started carefully.

The two vampires tensed slightly, they didn't know whether it would be Klaus or Elijah, but both spelled trouble. Klaus being more of the dagger first, ask question later type of person. While Elijah would most likely bore them into agreeing to leave with him just so he would stop his speech about the beauty of humanity.

"Do continue, love." Kayla pressed for more information

"One of my witch friends in Iowa told me she was visited by an Original, she didn't say which but she did mention it was a man. She said he had been asking about some murders that happened a while back in her town and he said he was following whoever did it. He then asked for information about Port Angeles. I'm guessing it's not a coincidence."

The twins looked at each other, thinking the same thing: this wasn't good. Kol looked back at the witch, "Well, witchy, thank you for the information. Now, I'm sorry to inform you that your services are no longer required." Kol said in mock sadness.

She frowned, "What do you mean my serv―" She didn't finish her question. Kol had sped to her and snapped her neck, not wanting any blood on his new jacket.

"We need to do something with the body, Olly." Kayla said, knowing it would only bring more attention to them.

"I say we burn the apartment down. It has been a while since we made a good fire."

"You read my mind, brother." His sister smirked at him.

Five minutes later they were speeding down the road, while firetrucks and police cars raced to the building currently burning down.

* * *

I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made

I shouted out,  
Who killed the Kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me

* * *

"I think it's Elijah." Kayla said once they were once again in the security of their bedroom. "If it was Klaus, he would have threatened the witch not talk to her."

"He would have probably killed her." Kol added, "So do we leave or do we take a chance and stay?"

Kayla thought for a few seconds before answering, "I don't think he would look for us here. We have been very careful around Forks and the only missing person is Tyler. Elijah probably doesn't think we could stay in a small town for that long." She gave her input.

"You're right there." Kol agreed, "The only murders and missing people have been in the next town. And along our route from Mystic Falls to Washington." He added as an afterthought.

"We should create a fake trail leading out of Washington tomorrow, he knows how much we hate staying in one place without anything to do." Kayla suggested.

Kol smirked suddenly, "Are you suggesting we go on a murder spree, Lala?" He asked.

"I do believe I am, Olly."

* * *

Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint

So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah

* * *

 ** _Hi!  
I'm done with chapter 11! I'll probably post once a week except if I have some major stu_dying _or an unholy amount of homework... But anyway, the Mikaelson drama is coming! *insert evil laugh* I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I promise you guys this: it will include blood and mayhem._**

 ** _I don't own anything but Kayla and the plot._**

 ** _Song: Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones_**

 ** _Review. Favorite. Follow.  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle~_**


	13. Chapter 12: Monsters

Chapter 12: Monsters

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

* * *

They have made some questionable decisions in the past thousand years―what vampire hasn't, but this had to be their most pleasurable one yet. Of course Kol, being Kol, decided it was a good idea to make a competition out of it.

They had decided to head south towards California, wanting to see a bit more of the coast. They were currently standing at the border of the town since they didn't want to take their motorcycles, given it would only slow them down.

"Okay, Olly. Here are the rules: We have to go to the same places. We can't use compulsion at all. And of course the one that finishes the trip with the most kills, wins." Kayla said with a vicious grin.

Her brother's expression was no better, "Of course sister. On the count of three. One, two―" He ran off at vampire speed before he finished, Kayla following him closely cursing loudly at him.

Within ten minutes, they were already arriving in Portland. They came to a halt near the tree line.

"I think this is the perfect place to start, Olly."

"I agree, Lala. We should find a bar and so we can pick our first meal." Kol's eyes darkened in anticipation.

Without another word they set off to go find a bar...and a bite. They followed the strong smell of alcohol and the loud sound of what they had learned was considered 'dance music' in this generation. A few minutes later, they were in Holocene surrounded by drunk people, smirking darkly at each other. With a nod, they were off, two predators in a room full of prey.

On Kol's side, he had rapidly spotted his targets. A group of heavily intoxicated women, who could barely stand up, looked just drunk enough to do whatever he asked without the use of compulsion. He approached them, his face adorning his most charming smile he could muster.

"Hello, darlings" He greeted them, and with one look they all signed their death certificates.

"Um―H-Hi." The woman closest to him―Amelia―stammered, much to his amusement. He didn't understand why people would purposely get this drunk in public, but he wasn't complaining it only meant he had that much more chance to beat Kayla in their 'friendly' competition.

He met all their eyes, not using any compulsion, "How about we go outside to chat, ladies?" He asked them and a small part in their mind―the sober part―screamed at them that it was a crap idea to follow him, but unfortunately for them, that part was trumped by their drunk side, who was currently the reason why they were following the Original Vampire in the alley behind the club.

"W-What are we g-going to talk about?" The blond one―Beatrice―slurred.

Kol turned to them, his previous charming smile easily replaced by a cruel grin, one that, for one second, showed just how barbaric he was, how wicked his soul had become over the years. The three girls caught a glimpse of the devil within him and didn't even realize it. A mistake they would only made once.

Kol sped towards the girl who had introduced herself as Sophia and ripped into her neck viciously, not caring that the other girls could leave. But they didn't, their blurred minds keeping them still until the adrenaline finally kicked in. But before they could run away screaming bloody murder, Kol caught them by their necks and tossed them back further in the dark alley.

He smiled showing his bloody teeth, his eyes shining with a savage glow, "Now where do you think you're going?" He mocked with a fiendish chuckle.

They started begging like he was used to, 'Please, don't hurt me.', 'You don't have to do this.', 'I won't say anything.', 'Just let me go.' It was always the same.

And as usual, he ignored their plea in favor for brutally slaughtering them.

* * *

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

* * *

Kayla, on the other hand, hadn't even had to look to find herself a good dinner, it had been a lot like that in the past, but it seemed a bit excessive given she literally had five guys following her like lost puppies. She sat at the bar deciding that she would have a drink before getting to work.

She signaled the bartender who went to join her at the edge of the bar, "What can I get ya?" He asked in a thick southern accent.

"Bourbon. Neat." She said shooting him a dazzling smile.

He smiled at her, "Sure thang, sugah" he left in search of the expensive drink.

He came back quickly, "Don't worry about paying, hon, that man―" He pointed at a random man near the other end of the bar, "is taking care of it for ya." He winked at her, making her hold in a snort.

Kayla was soon heading towards the back entrance followed by the small group of men that had been eyeing her a bit more than socially acceptable. She wasn't sure if they would actually fall in the obvious trap, but they didn't disappoint as they all appeared in the cold inky alley.

"Hello, boys." Kayla said as they stepped in front of her, smirking at them in a way that made them uncomfortable, though that thought was quickly replaced by lust. And as they say, lust is one of the seven deadly sins. Sadly for them, it would be their last sin.

They walked towards her, not knowing that they were, in a way, slicing their own throats. "Hey pretty girl, you really shouldn't have come here." The leader sneered at the deadly creature.

She simply raised a brow at him and when his hand shot out to shove her into the rough brick wall, she grabbed his wrist without blinking and twisted it behind his arm. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Now now," She fake scolded him, "I really don't like that tone, boy." She said in a near diabolical voice making him shudder in raw fear. She plunged her elongated canines into his soft neck and nearly moaned at the taste of the dark liquid on her tongue.

She locked her eyes onto the retreating figures of his companion and dropped the now dead man unceremoniously on the floor. She flashed in front of the four remaining man with the same bloody smile and savage expression that her brother had before murdering the girls. They all halted and shrieked in horror, "Now, where do you think you're going?" She unconsciously mirrored her sibling's earlier words.

They tried scrambling back but she was quicker and tossed them all around for a bit until she grew tired and finished her meal, not taking any care whatsoever in the preservation of the bodies. It truly did look like an animal had ripped their necks apart. And had anyone seen the destruction taking place or even the look in her eyes, they would have completely agreed that an animal had done it.

* * *

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

* * *

The twins left the area after cleaning up a bit, seeing as they were covered in blood. The next town they saw that capt their attention was Salem. Though it wasn't the same Salem where there had been the witch trials, sadly for the citizens of the Oregon town, the twins were intrigued by the name and decided to stop by and say hi.

They found a pub named Fitzgerald's Public House and they stepped in, deciding that it had been long enough since their last bite―in all honesty it had been nearly twenty minutes, but who was counting…

They separated and as they had done in Portland they found a decent meal and had a bit of fun. The scores were now six for Kol and seven for Kayla.

They continued on like that until it was about two in the morning, meaning they had been killing for four hours―much to their enjoyment.

The final town the had decided to 'party' in was Los Angeles, the city of Angels. After asking around, they decided on going to one of the best known nightclubs in L.A.: The Vault.

They got in without a problem despite the rather late time, when they got in they were immediately faced with the same loud 'dance music' they had suffered with the entire night. Though this time they decided not to split up like they had done the rest of the night.

They moved towards the bar and ordered their usual bourbon. Both twins sat and they looked at all the late partiers, who were all beyond drunk. After a good murder spree, they usually did this. They would just watch humans doing stupid things and laugh at their misfortune. It was truly humorous in most cases. And this time was no exception.

A drunk woman fell flat on her face and started sleeping on the floor until two men came and picked her up.

A 40 year-old man, who was wearing a wedding ring, tried to pay a 20 year-old woman for 'intercourse'―as he had so eloquently put it―only for his face to be met by her purse, and by the looks of it she kept a brick in her purse, if the man's bloody, broken nose was anything to be based on.

A young man tried to steal a bottle only for a tired, angry bartender to cuss him out and order the two very large bouncers to remove him from the premises. Which they did, with perhaps a bit more force than needed on the lanky boy.

All in all, the twins had a few good laughs. Though, 15 minutes later they were already bored beyond reason. With a cold glint in their eyes, they looked at the crowd again, only this time with the intent to kill. Seeing nothing even slightly appealing they left the club and scoured the streets for a potential prey.

* * *

Master, master  
Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, master  
You promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter  
All I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter  
Laughing at my cries

Fix me

* * *

They spotted a gang of 12 'tough' guys, walking around like they owned the place―which the twins decided they didn't. A plan formed in Kol's head and he whispered it to Kayla's hear, who eagerly agreed with a bloodthirsty smirk on her face.

They walked towards them not showing that they had even noticed them, which infuriated them to no ends, like Kol had planned it would. As they got closer, the gang got angrier. And when they were finally in front of them, they were furious.

The leader got in their face, pointing a gun basically everywhere in front of them. Both twins thought he had terrible aim since he kept moving the damned thing around. "You all better get out of our way, punks." The idiot said with what could be perceived as a failed attempt at a Boston or a New-York accent. Honestly, they couldn't even tell what he was trying to do.

When they didn't make any sign that they were going to move, the man decided it would be a good idea to shoot at them, though as the twins had anticipated he had the worst aim ever. And in their opinion, a 5 year old would be better than him since he was literally a foot in front of them.

They didn't even flinch, only raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Recovering from his epic failure, he called his goons forward and they circled the two Originals. The leader tried again and this time, he miraculously managed to hit Kol in the shoulder. He was expecting a scream or the man he had shot to go down in pain, but the only thing he saw was annoyance.

"That's a shame," Kol started his voice full of malice, looking down at the blood stain on his black shirt, "I liked this shirt." His dark, merciless eyes slowly met his shooter's wide, shocked ones. He moved closer to the man in an instant, shoving his forearm into the boy's chest and wrapping his long fingers around his still beating heart. Kol's dark chuckle mixed with his sister's cold-blooded, bell-like laughter was the last thing he heard before his heart was ripped out of his chest.

The remaining thugs were all paralyzed in terror, though as the two brunettes turned around, their eyes dancing in amusement, their body went into survival mode and they started running.

Kayla laughed airily, "Oh, brother, this will be fun. I haven't had a good chase in years." She said before flashing to the nearest man and ripping into his neck.

"I second that, darling sister." Kol agreed, following her example and moving to butcher his next victim.

After only a short 10 minutes they had finished, leaving behind a trail of brutally mutilated bodies.

"I win, sister!" Kol exclaimed, "I'm at 76 and your at 73." He rubbed it in.

"Oh, come on brother! The only reason you have three more is because you snapped the necks of the last thugs so it was quicker." She whined.

He smirked, "I still win, little sister." He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes and they sped off in the woods, heading back to where they had found a temporary home, free of their family.

* * *

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

* * *

 _ **Hello!  
**_ ** _So this was very very fun to write... Anyway, we didn't get any Cullen action in this chapter, but I promise that there will be some in the next chapter. Thank you for all my loyal readers and to all the people who reviewed. Love you guys :)_**

 ** _I don't own anything except Kayla and the plot changes._**

 ** _Song: Master of Puppets by Metallica_**

 ** _Follow. Favorite. Review.  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle~_**


	14. Chapter 13: A Bit Of History

Chapter 13: A Bit Of History

I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see those bad times today.

* * *

The next Monday, as Kayla went through her usual morning routine of pushing Kol off the bed and rushing to the bathroom before him, she sensed an unwanted presence near the house, but being the great sister she is, she left Kol to deal with it.

Kol was still sprawled out on the floor when he sensed it, his head shot up just in time to see his sister darting in the bathroom, sticking her tongue out before disappearing behind the creamed colored door. He was still suffering slightly of his 'blood-high' thanks to their previous nightly activities and he really didn't want to deal with the obnoxious Cold-One.

Before he could disappear further into the house, a loud knock resonated from the window of their bedroom. He glared hatefully at the door his sister was behind and he heard her snickering quietly, probably knowing what he was doing.

He grudgingly got up and stalked to the window, already thinking about a way to get revenge on his wonderful twin. He opened the window wordlessly setting his cold glare on the boy.

"Hello Rio." Edward greeted him, "Is your sister―" He was cut off by Kol.

"Sode off, it's too early for this crap. If you want to talk to my dear Lala, go wait outside." Kol closed the window and walked off to get himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. He heard his twin snort loudly, not even attempting to hide her mirth.

Half an hour later both twins were ready to head to school. When they got outside Edward was still waiting next to his car for Kayla, much to her displeasure and Kol's delight.

"Good morning Bella." The Cold-One walked to meet them near their two bikes.

"Hi Edward." She replied with a soft smile, "What are you doing here?"

He gave a small sheepish grin, "I was hoping I could drive you to school this morning?" He asked, glancing quickly at the still sulking Kol. "I-It's okay if you don't want to." He added quickly.

Both Edward and Kayla missed the near gleeful smirk that spread on Kol's face, "Oh, it's okay, Lala would be happy to go with you." He declared before his twin could come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go with her 'boyfriend'.

She threw a deadly scowl over her shoulder as Edward whisked her over to the passenger side of his car, not perceiving her reluctance to follow.

When they finally rolled into the school parking, people started staring. And not very subtly. It was as―if not worst than when the twins had arrived in town. Kayla's sensitive hearing picked up on some of the whispers, "Everyone's staring." She stated, not that bothered about it.

"Not that guy over - yeah, he just looked." Edward threw her a reassuring smile.

Kol sauntered over, a lazy smirk on his face, "Hello Lala, did you enjoy the ride?" Her eyes hardened, not particularly pleased with her twin at the moment.

He chuckled softly, "Don't give me that darling." When she didn't say anything he continued, "Consider us even after I won last night's game" He grinned as he finally got a response out of her.

"You cheated, brother!" She declared an amused smile threatening to blossom, "Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." He confirmed, holding out his pinky finger for their very serious and official ceasefire. They had learned the hard way that prank wars were very different when you're a vampire than a human, or a witch/warlock in their case. And not in a good way, it usually ended with the annihilation of the villages they were in.

She joined her finger officializing the whole thing.

"What game did you play?" Edward spoke up, breaking their bubble.

A matching mischievous expression spread on their faces, "Oh, just a drinking contest." Kol said offhandedly. Well...he wasn't exactly lying per se...only omitting some truths.

Edward's eyes widened comically, "You drink alcohol?!" He exclaimed, "That's not good for you, love!" He saw how both of the twins recoiled at the term of endearment. "What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly, noting how their expressions darkened slightly.

"Don't call me that." She said through gritted teeth. She wasn't exactly fond of people outside her family calling her pet names and Kol didn't appreciate it either. Edward clearly got the message, at least he was smart enough to grasp that notion.

The trio walked through the doors without another word.

* * *

Don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

* * *

That night, Charlie had the brilliant idea of going to the party at the LaPush reserve given that his close friend, Billy Black, had invited him when he heard of 'Bella's' 'relationship' with Edward via Jacob.

Of course, the twins didn't complain, they had been meaning to go and pay a little visit to the elders has they called themselves.

"Brother, what will we do?" Kayla asked coming out of the bathroom having finished getting ready for the party, "Should we keep up our appearances as weak naive humans?"

"I don't believe we should out ourselves yet with Elijah still searching for us. We shouldn't take the chance, despite the trail we set for him he might find us." Kol said, "You know Elijah, he won't stop until he has found us and managed to somewhat 'contain' our wrath."

Kayla nodded in agreement, "I agree, Olly, if he finds out about the creatures in this town he will come, regardless off everything, Elijah isn't that foolish. He knows us, he knows we don't play well with other supernatural beings."

"If we don't do anything to the supernatural creatures, he won't believe that we're actually here." Kol finished her thought.

"Exactly, bróðir, Elijah believes us to be mindless monsters, not capable of anything except destruction. He doesn't think we have any restraint, so he won't believe us capable of staying in a small mundane town without murdering half of it for more than a week. Let alone without touching the supernatural creatures present in said lifeless town." ['bróðir' means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

"So what then?" Kol asked, "Do we act clueless all night without having any fun?"

A slow sadistic grin spread on her face, "Now, Olly, did I ever say that?"

"I don't believe you did, minn dýrr systir." Kol smile would undoubtedly send a chill down anyone's spine. [means 'my dear sister' in Old-Norse]

* * *

I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

* * *

The Swan family approached the bonfire, all looking at the people present curiously. And in the twin's case, they had an extra vicious look in their identical chocolate orbs.

Their keen sense of smell picked up on the wet dog stench in the air that hadn't been present the last time they had visited the reserve. It could only mean one thing: someone had 'phased'... Or someone had gotten a particularly smelly dog, but that was not very likely.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob waved at her before jogging up to meet them, he truly was like a lost puppy, "How are you?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Hello Jacob, I'm doing great." Kayla said, spotting all the elders looking at her with a mixture of apprehension and weariness.

Billy rolled over to them grinning over at Charlie, "Come on Old man, let's let the kids alone." He said with a chuckle.

The trio walked closer to the fire where so other kids from the reserve were talking and playing around.

"Hey guys, this is Bella and Rio Swan." Jacob introduced them to the small group who promptly introduced themselves.

After talking for a few minutes, the elders finally asked to talk to Bella. She grabbed Kol's hand and guided him towards the retreating figures of the tribe council members, who were heading to Billy's unoccupied house.

"Bella, we need to talk to you alone." Billy announced once they were all in the house, shooting a look at Kol who was next to her.

Kayla laughed lightly, "Why is it that everyone who wants to talk with me, never wants my twin brother present?" She asked rhetorically, "It doesn't truly matter, he's staying."

Sam Uley, the one who was the source of the reek in the vicinity, stepped forward, "Listen Bella, this is important for your safety, this won't take long, Rio can wait outside for you."

Now it was Kol's turn to step forward, "Listen mate, I am not letting my sister alone in a house full of strangers. Now fess up, mutt."

That was definitely not the best thing to say to an emotionally unstable shapeshifter.

Sam started to breath harsher, his jaw and fists clenching. Gobs of saliva started coming out of his mouth and he hunched over as if in pain, but before he could shift Kol acted.

He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall nearly making a human sized hole in it. He lifted his face so their eyes would meet, "You will not shift." He compelled.

"I will not shift." Sam repeated in a trance.

Kol smirked, "Good dog." he said patting him on the top of the head when he had set him back onto solid ground, blatantly ignoring the glare he received from the man.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me? We were just about to start our game." Kayla informed them taking pleasure in the dread in all their eyes. She was lying, they weren't going to harm the kids they had been talking to. It was, after all, their golden rule, never hurt a child. Of course if said child was a supernatural creature and was killing people, that rule was void. But they didn't need to know that.

"W―What are you?" Old-Quill asked, trying to keep any panic out of his voice, which he didn't manage to achieve.

"We're Originals, darling" Kol said with dark humor lacing his words.

Harry Clearwater spoke up for the first time, "Originals?"

"The first and strongest vampires in existence." Kayla explained.

None of them could keep the look of utter horror out of their eyes, "Is this a game for you?" Billy asked, referencing to Kayla's earlier statement, "You're monsters."

Both of them laughed, truly amused that he thought that that one word would have an impact on them. At first it had mattered, but after about a decade they had come to accept what they were and truly embrace it. They were monsters and they weren't ashamed of it by any means.

"What was that quote by Aberjhani?" Kayla asked in mock confusion looking over to Kol who clearly knew what she was talking about, "'Heaven's not waiting, Hell's not anticipating, I'm the master of this game'" They both said at the same time.

"Now, let me take a wild guess here, you wanted to warn me that the Cullen are 'dangerous, blood-thirsty vampires'?" Kayla asked sarcasm dripping off her last words.

She took their silence as a yes.

"No need to worry about little ol' me, boys, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. The Cullen's, on the other hand, well… let's just say you should be more concerned about them."

Kol chuckled, "Yes, we never really...tolerated Cold-Ones." He circled them like a predator.

* * *

Well don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

* * *

 **Flashback to Italy 1372**

Another shredded body was tossed carelessly in the already large pile of random body parts waiting to be torched.

"These vampires are no fun to kill, Olly." A sweet voice whined.

A dark chuckle escaped her twin, "I agree, I prefer when blood is involved. What do you think sister?"

She hummed in agreement, reaching for a torch which she threw on the remains which quickly caught on fire.

"I think they smell bloody horrible, honestly, I don't know what the crazy witch was thinking." Kayla said putting her hand over her nose, the smell worst now that the bodies were burning.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, we are almost done. I believe only three of the abominations remain on earth at this time." Kol reassured her with a cheery tone.

She smiled wildly, this weekend had been truly liberating, they had been able to kill nearly 164 'Cold-Ones', as they had taken to call them given their unnatural ice-cold skin. Killing things or people was one of the best way to relieve stress in their opinion, and unfortunately for them―and their victims―their family was one of the most stressful one in existence.

"Finally, some good news." She exclaimed. They both left the small clearing in the woods and headed to a huge castle closer to civilization. "They are extremely easy to track, I never thought a witch could make that big of a mistake" Kayla commented nonchalantly, looking at the stars dreamily.

"Well, in her defense, she had gone bonkers." Kol added, "But I do believe she was already insane for actually believing she could get in our minds."

Kayla snorted, which in that time was considered very unladylike and was highly frowned upon, "Did you just now realize that, Olly? In my opinion she was an arrogant strumpet who believed she was more powerful than she truly was."

"I agree, Lala." They finally arrived to the castle where they could feel the presence of the three missing Cold-Ones, "I do believe we have found the wayward vampires." Kol sneered.

With a savage chuckle they burst through the large wooden doors, they let their senses guide them and ended up in a circular room in the lower levels of the castle.

"Well well well, what do we have here, my dear Lala?" Kol approached the three red-eyed monsters carelessly. And like all the other Cold-Ones they had had the displeasure of encountering, they tried to attack them to no avail. The twins easily overpowered all three of them.

"Well, it appears we have found some other impuissant Cold-Ones." Kayla answered as if said Cold-Ones hadn't just tried to kill them.

A sly smirk made it's way on Kol's face, "I do believe it to be our duty to rectify this." He said tightening his grip on the two Cold-Ones he was currently holding back.

"Indeed it is, brother." Kayla conceded. Her own hand squeezing harder on the neck currently in her deadly hold.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a familiar voice, "Kol, Kayla, this has been going on for far too long."

"Ah!" Kol exclaimed, "Come to join us in the extinction of these abominations, brother?" He asked

"Let them go now." Elijah said curtly, now standing in front of them.

Kayla looked up slowly to meet her elder brother's identical eyes, "Why would we do that, Elijah? They are a disgrace to all vampires" She said in a controlled voice, ignoring the cracks that had begun to form on the Cold-One's face.

Loud footsteps broke the grim silence, "Will you just bloody do what he asks? I have no wish to stay here any longer." Klaus called out from the entrance.

"Are you really on his side, Nik?" Kol asked, throwing the two Cold-Ones on the floor in order to turn around to their half-brother. "They call themselves vampires, they are a blatant disrespect to us."

"When I do not disagree, brother, Elijah seems to think they deserve a chance to exist." Klaus said, not really trying to convince them differently.

"Niklaus." Elijah said sharply, "Do not encourage them." He scolded. "They deserve a chance at life just as we did, you two have done enough destruction for the day."

Klaus sighted knowing Elijah's speech would have no effect on the twins, "Just think of it this way, if you let them live, then they will make more so you will have more to kill." He said, paying no mind to Elijah's disapproving look.

At this Kayla followed her twin's example and hurled the other Cold-One onto the dirty floor and turned to Klaus, "They are no fun to kill, Nik." She whined, "They don't have any blood."

Klaus shrugged in agreement, he too believed that blood was an important part of killing, "Okay, then you will have more toys to play with." He tried once again.

They considered it for a second before agreeing, "Fine." They both said after looking at each other for consultation. Elijah looked relieved that he didn't have to argue any more with the twins, he helped the dazed Cold-Ones back on their feet.

"What are your names?" He asked them once they were up.

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius" The one with jet black hair spoke up, shooting fearful looks to the two overly cheerful twins much to their growing amusement.

"We shall leave―" Elijah was cut off by the twins who flashed in front of the now positively terrified Cold-Ones.

"You will forget everything about us and your creation, but you will live in constant fear of us coming back and finishing what we should have done tonight." They compelled the three of them quickly.

The four Originals strode away, Elijah unimpressed by what the twins had done over the weekend when they had left to have 'a spot of fun' as Kol had put it. Klaus was rather amused by their achievement, especially their idea of compelling the three Cold-Ones to live in constant fear. Unfortunately, that compulsion ended the next time they were daggered by their brother. As for the twins, they were eager to try out their next toy.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't tolerate Cold-Ones? They're monsters just like you." Sam growled out.

Their vampire faces appeared briefly, "They are nothing like us, don't you dare compare us to those abominations." Kayla growled louder than he had, making all of them cower.

"You will forget everything that you learned here. All you know is that you gave Bella your warning. But you will always have an unexplainable anxiety as long as we are near." They compelled them one by one before joining the party once again.

They found a dark pleasure in seeing the four men jump at everything throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Well don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Don't come around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

* * *

 ** _Hello there,_**  
 ** _Now I would have posted this earlier today, but I have been binge watching supernatural for about three days now (a.k.a. getting emotionally scarred for life! I almost threw something at the TV more than once...) Thank you to all my readers and to you guys who reviewed :)  
I hope you guys liked the flashback! I'm _not _doing the scene with Bella and Edward in the bedroom since I have no idea how to make it "Kayla-like", if it was her she would probably kill him for sneaking in her bedroom. But I will do the baseball scene and I'll give you guys a hint: CHAOS._**

 ** _I don't own anything except for the plot and Kayla._**

 ** _Song: Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival_**

 ** _REVIEW!  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Elle~_**


	15. Chapter 14: American Pastime

Chapter 14: American Pastime

I heard all I needed  
Cannot fight the signs  
I could taste the blood there  
I could taste the lies

I can see the sorrow  
I can find the line  
See the angel of death there  
She's slowly coming to town

* * *

"Your boyfriend is here. Again." Kol announced, annoyance written all over his face. That whole week Edward had been coming over at night taping on the window, wanting to come in, but every time Kol would 'politely' tell him to piss off.

Kayla sighted loudly, "What does he want, this time?"

"I do not know, nor do I care." Kol replied without missing a beat.

"I don't have time for this, Olly. People are dying from 'animal attacks' and we're not involved―for once―, which could only mean that there are other vampires here." She said.

Kol knew what this meant, "And the killings are bound to attract our brother's attention. On top of that, there are vampires on our territory." He said, anger seeping into his voice.

With a soft laugh Kayla finally went to open the window, "Hello Edward." She greeted, "Now might not be the best time for a surprise visit."

He came in swiftly, "Hi Bella, Rio." He nodded in the oldest twin's direction, "My family wanted you to attend our baseball game. They all wanted to see you after your last visit was cut short."

The twins knew they couldn't get out of this without raising suspicion from the coven. And Kayla didn't miss the spark in Kol's eyes at the mention of his favorite sport―he only enjoyed it because you got to hit things. "We would love to come." Kayla forced a smile.

"Great I'll wait outside for you and if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to officially meet your father." He added somewhat shyly.

The two Mikaelsons were slightly taken aback at that, they had almost forgotten the man they had compelled to be their father. "I'm sure that could be arranged." Kol said after a moment.

When the two arrived in the living room, the saw their 'father' cleaning his guns on the table, "Charlie, Bells, here, as a date with Edward Cullen." Kol said, his smirk widening as the old man's face twisted into a look of shock.

"He's too old for you." He blurted out, turning to look at his two 'children'.

The twin's couldn't help to laugh at that statement, "Quite the contrary there, Charlie." Kayla said after the laughter had died down.

Kol, not being known for his patience, walked in front of him, "I don't want to deal with this." He announced, "You will go meet Edward and do whatever it is that fathers do when meeting their daughter's boyfriend." He compelled the old chief who repeated what he had said.

They walked to the door and opened it to reveal Edward standing on the other side, completely clueless about what had just happened. "Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." He extended his hand in greeting.

Charlie took it and shook it a bit more roughly than needed, not that it bothered the Cold-One, "Hello." He grunted out.

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Edward explained briefly.

"Bella's going to play baseball?" The Chief asked in a mixture of amusement and doubtfulness.

Apparently he had caught on that Kayla wasn't exactly fond of sports, which was surprising given they had barely talked to the man."Yes sir, that's the plan." Edward said.

"Well. More power to you, I guess…" He said, knowing that Kayla wouldn't participate in the sport unless Kol challenged her.

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise." Edward looked him dead in the eyes, speaking in a slightly―scratch that, extremely creepy-overprotective-obsessive-intense way. He started to walk to the car and the twins were starting to follow him reluctantly, but Charlie held them back.

"You got that pepper spray?" He asked eyeing Edward with distrust all over his face.

The twins smirked at the question, a bit of respect for the man making it's way in their dead hearts since he actually didn't like the Cold-One when everyone else was falling at his feet. "We can defend ourselves." Kol answered easily before going to join the Cold-One at the Jeep with his sister on his arm.

"Your father thinks you should go to an all-girl's school" Edward said amused once they were all in the car.

Kayla understood immediately what he had done, "You shouldn't go looking into people's head." She said lightly, a threat hidden under her words, not that he noticed. "And since when do you play baseball?" She added seeing a baseball bat in the back next to her brother who was eyeing the metal bat with an overly curious gaze.

"It's the American pastime. Plus, there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why." He answered mysteriously.

* * *

Just when you thought that the war was won  
Just when you thought the race was done  
It's coming back 'round, it's coming back 'round  
It's coming back 'round to get you

Karma, Karma  
What goes around comes back around  
So when I see you again, I'm gonna put you down

* * *

"We're here." Edward finally said after the long ride in the woods.

Kol got out quickly, followed by Kayla, "Thank god." He muttered under his breath, earning an amused glance from his twin.

Emmett and Esme came to greet them, "Good thing you're here. We need an umpire." The mother of the coven told them.

With a big crooked grin Emmett said, "She thinks we cheat."

She looked at him with a fond look, "I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em." She said before taking her place on the field.

"It's time." Alice declared dramatically from the pitcher's mound, the deep rumble of thunder shaking the forest.

She threw the ball with vampire strength which Rosalie easily hit with the aluminium bat which Kol had decided he would 'borrow' after the day. After all it was the least he could do after enduring a full day with the coven. But the anticipation of the slow kill he would give them was well worth it.

Real thunder echoed in the forest as she hit the ball.

"Dramatic fools." She said too quietly for them to hear except Kol.

Edward ran after the ball and quickly came back, throwing it to Esme who only caught it a second before Rosalie could arrive at the home plate

"You're out!" Kol called out from his spot on a large rock next to his twin.

Carlisle was next, the only reason he was safe was that when Edward and Emmett went to go catch the ball they hit each other instead of catching the ball. Jasper went up next, but before Edward could chase the ball Alice gasped, "STOP!" She yelled, "I didn't see them…"

Edward runs to Bella's side and the rest of the Cullens quickly gather around the two Originals. "They're traveling so fast." Alice continued, not making any sense.

"You said they left the county." Rosalie said, a mixture of worry and anger in her golden eyes.

"They did, but then they heard us…" She looked at Edward not hiding the fear from her eyes, "And changed their minds."

Edward looked at the two 'humans', "Bella, put your hair down."

Rosalie scoffed, "Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." She said with a roll of her eyes. Realization hit the twins, the other vampires were Cold-Ones and they were on their way right to them. They were the ones attracting attention to the small town and to the two runaway Originals.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." Edward said. Before anything else could happen, they all turned to look at the edge of the forest where three Cold-Ones came out, bare-feet, and the tell-tale sign of a Cold-One, blood red eyes.

* * *

Why don't you hold your answer?  
Why don't you take your stance?  
You should have let me die there  
You should have took your chance

I feel a turning in tide now  
I feel it fade to black  
I take the sun from your stars  
Now you give me back

* * *

"I believe this belongs to you." The one with dreadlocks said, tossing the ball over to Dr. Cullen.

The doctor smiled politely to them, "Thank you."

The twins didn't say anything curious as to where this would lead, "Could you use three more players?" The same man asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said politely as usual.

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." The newly named Laurent pointed to the other nomads.

Carlisle continued in his political like tone, "Would you like to bat first?"

With a nod Laurent picked up the bat and the Cullens all went to their position on the field, leaving Kol and Kayla near the Jeep.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle continued the small talk.

"And us." The twins mumbled at the same time quietly. None of the Cold-Ones heard their small slip.

Laurent was apparently the only one who actually talked, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." He said.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." The doctor said, surprising the three newcomers.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more." Laurent replied after a beat.

Victoria spoke up for the first time, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East."

Alice caught the ball that Laurent had hit with ease. James is up next, he hits the ball with great force and he started running but as he passed near the twins he came to a screeching halt, taking in their intoxicating scent.

"You brought a snack." He said slowly and that was it for the twins, he had crossed the line. The Cullens all came in front of the twins in crouches, the two other nomads going next to James.

* * *

Just when you thought that the war was won  
Just when you thought the race was done  
It's coming back 'round, it's coming back 'round  
It's coming back 'round to get you

* * *

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Kol stepped forward Kayla glued to his side, "If you touch my dear sister, I will rip your limbs off slowly, your screams of pure agony will be music to my ears." He looked at his sister for a second, ignoring the horrified looks from the Cullens, "Oh my mistake, I do believe Lala here would be the one to end your miserable existence." His eyes were cold, void of any emotions.

"You're human, you can't do anything to me." James said with a chuckle.

Kol laughed his hand twitching in anticipation, "That's the problem with people today. They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear."

His twin's eyes filled with a dark eagerness, "Come now Olly, what is this stalling? I'm itching to kill someone―or something in this case. I miss when people trembled in fear at our names. I miss the thrill of taking the life out of someone slowly, seeing the life drain out of their eyes."

"Bella?" Edward asked with a shocked filled voice.

"Wrong." She said in a sing-song tone, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, Kayla Mikaelson." She saw Carlisle's eyes widen in recognition.

"And I'm her wonderful, mature twin, Kol Mikaelson. Though, you might know us as the―" Kol was cut off by Carlisle.

"The Terror Twins." He said his voice was filled with awe and dread. He was scared.

The twins face broke into sadistic smirks, "And there it is." Kayla said, "Fear." She said in a dark whisper.

"Now, you three have been trouble for us." Kol said turning back to the three confused nomads, twisting the aluminium bat he had taken from the Jeep, "We were trying to stay under the radar―well except the night when we murdered over 100 people on the West coast. But you just had to go and kill a bunch of humans on our territory."

"Y-you're human." Victoria said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Oh sweetheart, we're Originals. The first vampires in existence. How long has it been Olly?"

He started to approach the nomads, "Over a thousand, I've lost count." He said offhandedly, "You know I'll never get used to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break." He sped in front of James, bringing the bat down with half of his strength, cracks spreading on the Cold-One's face as he fell down due to the force of the blow. Kol brought the bat up for inspection, "I dented it." He said with a pout.

"Not to worry, brother, we will just have to do this the old fashioned way, now, won't we?" Kayla said, flashing to his side.

"Ah yes, you always did like that better sister." He grabbed Laurent who had been slowly inching towards the forest, "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you just yet." He threw him down to Kayla's feet.

Her dark eyes met all of their red ones, and then her hand shot out without warning, ripping Laurent's arm clean off. He wailed in anguish. She threw the limb over to her brother who took no time to bring his lighter to it, igniting it immediately.

"Your monsters." Laurent whispered, realizing just what he was dealing with.

They laughed, mischief dancing in their matching eyes, "Oh darlings," Kayla's voice was low, "we're your worst nightmare. We're the monsters, monsters have nightmares about."

Laurent never got to say another word as his tongue was torn out of his mouth, another scream erupting from his throat as venom pooled in his mouth. And, slowly, she killed him, tearing off all of his limbs before finally removing his head. Kol burnt every piece in front of him, making sure none of the other Cold-Ones moved.

"I feel so much better now." She exclaimed once she was done, with a bright smile on her ruby lips.

"My turn." Kol moved towards Victoria, leaving James for the end. He did just as his twin had done, taking his time in ripping off her limbs and lighting them on fire. Kayla had to compel the other Cold-Ones not to move as they had all gotten over the shock that the two 'weak humans' were in fact very powerful and very psychopathic vampires.

"And then there was one." Kol said as he turned to the last nomad, "You threatened my sister." He said, a crazed look clouding his eyes.

This time they both sped to him, beating him to a pulp before taking their time in ripping him to shreds.

When they were done, they turned to to compelled coven, "Now what to do with you?" Kayla asked herself.

"P-please, don't do this. You don't have to do this. We can show you how to feed from animals." Carlisle tried to negotiate with them, hiding his paralyzing fear.

"Of course we don't have to do this. No one makes us do anything. But killing Cold-Ones is somewhat of a pastime for us. You have baseball, we have cruelly slaughtering people or creatures." Kol said.

There was a moment of silence as the Cold-Ones processed what had happened but just as Edward was going to say something the twins spoke up at the same time, sly smirks on their faces.

"Come to join us, brother?"

* * *

Karma, Karma  
What goes around comes back around  
So when I see you again, I'm gonna put you down

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_ _ **  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the views. I'm almost done with this story, it's sad I know, but I might do a sequel so do not fret my dears.**_

 _ **I don't own anything except for the changes in the original plot and Kayla**_

 _ **Song: Karma by Jamie N Commons**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please review,  
Elle~**_


	16. Chapter 15: Raise A Little Hell

Chapter 15: Raise a Little Hell

I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you

* * *

"You stole my car." The all too familiar voice growled out.

Identical smirks spread on the twin's faces, "A man your age should not pout, darling." Kol mocked.

The dark figure made it's way out of the shadows, "I would tread lightly if I were you, Kol, you wouldn't want to spend another century in a box, would you?"

Kayla grew protective instantaneously, "Now now Nik, your know better than to attack us." She stepped closer to her twin, "Especially when you're on your own."

He walked closer to them, ignoring the coven and stopped right in front of his siblings. To anyone looking at the three, they would only think of it as three people talking, but if you knew the Originals, you would see an entirely different picture. Jasper, having fought in the vampire wars for years, could clearly see that they weren't simply talking. Their posture were tensed, they were ready to fight at any given time, their faces were void of emotion, not showing the enemy what they were thinking. And if the little demonstration the twins had given them was anything to go by, it would be one hell of a fight.

"Kayla, sweetheart, have you forgotten, I broke the curse, I'm stronger than you." He said smugly.

"Niklaus, darling, have you forgotten, we are known as Chaos for a reason. You might be stronger than one of us, but you can't overpower both of us." She replied without missing a beat.

He knew she was right, there was no denying it. He couldn't very well attack them on his own. He had told Elijah, that the trail of bodies across the coast was a ruse but his elder brother had refused to believe him. He had made calls to all of his contacts and soon learned of a permanent residence of Cold-Ones just north of the first few kills. A quick look at the missing people around the small town had taken away any doubt he had that his younger siblings weren't occupying the town.

They stared at each other in the deafening silence for what seemed like minutes but was more likely only seconds, "Cold-Ones?" Klaus finally asked sparing a quick glance at the nervous vampires looking at them perplexed.

"You despise their race just as much as we do, so don't try stopping us." Kol spoke up.

The eldest Mikaelson present raised his arms in peace, "I might not hate them as much, but I'm not stopping you. Have at it." He spread his arms in a welcoming manner, the sadistic look in his eyes couldn't be missed by the Cold-Ones.

"No need to tell us twice." Kol declared turning to face the Cold-Ones, "Oh, how I've anticipated this moment."

"But darling, brother, I was the one Edmund hounded for weeks. All I could think about was what it would feel to slowly peel his skin off of his bones, but, unfortunately, his skin can't be peeled off. So we'll just have to settle with burning him piece by piece."

Her twin chuckled, "My dear sister, I promise you I'll find you someone to peel of their skin."

"Oh bróðir, charming as ever." Kayla purred. [means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

Klaus rolled his eyes at their dramatics, "Will you two get on with this, I don't have all day. And I believe you've done enough killing with that murder spree you were on." He was very irritated.

"The killings on the coast…" Carlisle said, "Th-that was you." He realized with wide eyes.

The two in question laughed cruelly, "You lot are not the quickest, are you?" Kol asked tauntingly.

Rosalie had started to retreat and was about to flee when Kayla appeared in front of her, a wicked grin on her previously innocent face, "Nor the smartest." She added.

She grabbed the blonde Cold-One by the throat, squeezing until small cracks began to appear, "You won't run off until I tell you to." She compelled her, her voice was low and controlled making the girl in her deadly grip shiver in sheer terror.

"I won't run off until you tell me to." She found herself repeating in a monotone.

The Original let her go, shoving her down roughly down at her mate, Emmett's, feet. The huge Cold-One bent down and helped his wife to her feet, looking over at Kayla with betrayal etched upon his features mixed with the fear she was used to seeing.

Kol quickly flashed to the others, compelling them like his sister had done to Rosalie, not wanting their toys to run off. Once that was done, he shared a mischievous glance with his twin. Klaus was standing back, knowing better than to interrupt his siblings while they were 'playing' as they like to say.

"Who wants to go first?" Kayla asked them, practically bouncing in joy. When no one answered she turned to Niklaus, "What do you think Nik? Which one should go first?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "The pixie." He said after observing them for a while, his response made Jasper's eyes turn to black.

"Don't you dare touch my mate." He threatened them but deep down he knew it wouldn't change anything, he wasn't even in the same ballpark as them in term of power.

Kol chuckled at this, "Good choice brother." He called out to Klaus who had settled down on the rock the twins previously occupied, "Now Alice," he looked into her eyes, compelling the next part, "run." In a flash of white she was gone.

The twins looked at each other one more time before flashing after her, hunting her down like an animal.

* * *

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday

* * *

A few moments after they were gone Carlisle looked over to the bored Hybrid, "You're the hybrid, right?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"The Original Hybrid." He emphasized the word 'Original', making sure they knew he wasn't just any other hybrid.

"Please don't let them do this to us. We haven't done anything wrong, we haven't hurt anyone." He pleaded with the volatile hybrid.

"You say that like I should care. Why?" Klaus was genuinely curious as to why the coven leader could possibly think he would help them.

"I know you're not a bad person, and that you don't want th―" He was cut off before he could finish.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm just as much of a monster as my siblings. And what I want is to get this done with, so I can go back home, but my siblings just had to be bloody dramatic and take their sweet time killing you lot." He said the last part loudly, directing it to the two other Mikaelson currently having a small hunting party.

The twins came strolling into the clearing, carrying various body parts which they threw together to form a small pile in the center. "Who's next, my lovelies?" Kol asked this time.

"I-I'll go." Jasper said looking over at the remains of his mate.

Kayla hummed contemplatively, "Given you were the least annoying of all of you, we shall grant you your request." She said. Kol looked him in the eyes and as he had done to Alice, he compelled him to run, which he did. They soon found him, killing him somewhat quicker than they had ended his mate.

One by one the Cullens perished, adding to the growing mass of limbs. And then there was one. Edward.

* * *

Letting people down is my thing baby  
Find yourself a new gig  
This town ain't big enough for two of us  
I don't have the right name  
Or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you

* * *

They could tell he was beyond terrified by now, seeing as he was staring at his family's bodies it was somewhat acceptable.

"Now what to do with you? You broke more of our rules than you can probably comprehend." Kayla sauntered up to him, swaying her hips, she ran her ruby red nail across his jaw making him glare at her.

"Just kill me already. You've already taken everything from me. You are truly a monster, you have no humanity." He attempted to sneer at her.

Going against what he had expected she only smiled at him, "It took you long enough to realize that, darling. A bit too late, but you finally comprehend that we have lost our humanity a very long time ago."

Kol took his bat he had discarded earlier, he joined them and he slammed the bat down on Edward's face, ruining his unnatural appearance. He continued on taking all of his pent up anger out on the poor Cold-One. And he had been put in a box for 95 years so it was no surprise that he had a lot of anger still coursing his veins.

Edward couldn't help his screams as he felt his skin break under the force of Kol's hits. But no one could hear, they were too far in the woods. With every blow he let out a howl of anguish, he had tried to keep them in but it was impossible.

By the end of it, he wasn't recognizable. He had never in his existence felt that much pain, on top of which he felt his heart break as the woman he loved, and he thought loved him, only laughed at his agony. He hugged his broken body closely from his new place on the cold ground, he refused to look up at what he knew would be the eyes he once loved filled with a dark, evil, amusement, he never imagined even possible for a being to possess.

Klaus knew the twins could be ruthless, but he had never seen it up close like he was now witnessing. A part of him, the one that still clung to his humanity, Nik, Niklaus, the small boy who had his innocence ripped from him by the monsters he called parents, screamed at him to stop this, small as it may be, he could still feel it. He knew it was wrong, but, a bigger part of him, the part who enjoyed pain and who held no regard for the lives of others, Kaus, the monster feared by thousands, simply didn't care for the coven. So he simply sat and looked at his siblings bringing destruction to the family, a war raging behind his cold, unforgiving blue eyes. A war between boy and monster. Between good and bad.

* * *

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday  
For just one yesterday

* * *

For Kol and Kayla, they had no regret for mercilessly slaughtering the coven. A small part of them felt guilty for all the lives the Cold-Ones had taken over the years. It was, in a way, their fault.

The witch―Amandla―had settled in Italy with a small coven of powerful witches. When the twins arrived into the town the coven had been occupying, they had immediately went to them as they usually did with witches and warlocks. But this time, the witch hadn't fallen for their tricks and she had chosen to go down the path many had tried, she decided to end the abominations that are the Terror Twins once and for all.

Needless to say, her plans had backfired, a quick trip in their heads was all she needed to go mad. With a very limited knowledge of the original spell used by Ester on her children to turn them into vampires, she created a new race. What she believed to be better, stronger and more humane vampires. But nature is a truly curious thing, the vampires were a complete disaster, not only were they not stronger, but their strength actually decreased with time. Not to mention their nearly non existence control over their blood-lust.

The witch had created monsters, and they had been dangerous like she had planned, but not to vampires, to humans. At first the twins had found them amusing and hadn't cared that much of them. But that had all changed one night.

They were walking back to the castle they were currently living in after going out to drink when they saw it. A Cold-One. His red eyes couldn't be mistaken. He was feeding on a small family. He was holding in his arms the mangled form of a small child. The child couldn't be over three months. A baby girl, she had green eyes and had she been still alive they would have been the brightest, but she wasn't. Near the Cold-One was another child, he was about 12 years old, guessing by his size, and seeing his bloodied mutilated body brought some long forgotten memories for the twins. And to make it worst he looked just like him. Just like Henrick.

They had snapped that night, they had been so close to just flipping the switch. Turning off their emotions. But they didn't, in honor of Henrick. Their baby brother. The one person who could, still to this day, bring out the feared twins' humanity. They wasted no time to end the Cold-One's life and that was the birth of their hatred for the race. All the pain, anger, guilt, grief that the lost of their baby brother triggered in them was transferred to the Cold-Ones.

Everyone says that the worst thing in the world is to face an angry Original, but that's wrong, the worst thing is to face a grieving Original. Especially when that grief is transformed into revenge. That's when things get dangerous, when they get deadly. That's when the true monsters come out to play.

The family had been poor and no one had come to collect their bodies. No one even knew their names, they would have been put in unmarked graves if it weren't for the twins. They had given them names, an identity, Aurora, the mother, Santino, the father, Angelica, the baby girl and Benito, the boy.

That night had been the birth of the monsters they now were. It was the true birth of The Terror Twins

* * *

If I spilled my guts  
The world would never look at you the same way  
And I'm here to give you all of my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away

* * *

Taking their time, the twins ripped apart Edward, lighting up the small mountain consisting of the coven once they were done with him.

They stood back watching the fire, "Well, this is a bit anti-climatic." Kol said breaking the tense silence.

"I have to agree, Olly. After all our hard work, all we get is a small fire." His twin said.

"So where to, systir?" Kol asked, offering his arm to her. [means 'sister' in Old-Norse]

She spared a glance to her older brother who was giving her a pointed look, "I do believe that we, as Mikaelsons, have a duty to go raise a little Hell in Mystic Falls."

He smirked "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

No one was born as good or evil, it is the world that creates an Artist or Adolf  
-Anum Sattar

~~\/~~~/\~~~\/~~

 ** _Hi!  
So this is it people. The last chapter. I might post a sequel in the future, not really sure about it... I really hope you like this, it's personally one of my favorite chapters. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, I wanted this chapter to be really good. And I procrastinate. A lot. It's a talent really._**

 ** _I don't own anything except the plot and Kayla._**

 ** _Song: Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!  
Elle~_**


	17. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys!**

 **Just wanted to tell you all that I just posted the sequel; Home of The Terror Twins.**

 **Go check it out :)**

 **Love,**  
 **Elle -xox-**


End file.
